Don't Ever Let Go
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: A clash of YGO and SM! yay! The scouts are dragged into Battle City as they are forced to save the world from a familiar enemy...who? And it just so happens that YGO happen to be involved! What crazy things will happen? Will Joey save his true love?
1. A Very Sailor Day

I decided to make another Yu-Gi-Oh story though I can't get enough!!  
  
This is a clash of Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-oh and so I don't own both !  
  
Kaiba isn't satisfied with himself as if he didn't win the 1st battle tournament. He's on a rampage on being the #1 duelist around! So what does he do? I leave that for you all to guess since it maybe obvious. And guess who gets dragged into it. Serena and her scouts. They don't know what but a visit from Shadi tells them why. And they have to go as scouts so no one truly believes they are they. But when Tristan sees Serena de- transform...he has to tell someone...and he tells Serena's only guy-best- friend...JOEY!!! What will happen? And what is the situation that has the world in danger again?  
  
A/N #1: The scouts will have such powers as I made up, for example element blasts and the ability to fly and they have those powers even if they aren't scouts. Okay??  
  
A/N #2: Reenie is 16 and referred to as Serena's cousin, just go with it okay? And I go by the dubbed names...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Somebody help! That guy stole my purse!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
In a science class, that cry for help was ringing in a young blonde meatball haired ears. "Hm?" she looked up and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Tskino?" said the teachers annoyed voice.  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Serena bowed and ran out the door.  
  
The other blonde haired boy named Joey whispered to Yugi, " She's been like dat ever since we started school here. "  
  
"You think she's been eating bad food?" asked Tristan.  
  
Reenie, Serena's cousin who was sitting not to far away from them, smirked. "If only you guys knew."  
  
A guy named Duke asked her, " Knew what?"  
  
Reenie just gave him a fake smile.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The cloaked trench coat guy ran with a small person as the woman who was mugged was panicking and crying. Suddenly, the soldier of justice, the one who fight for every good person on the planet!...No, I'm not talking about The Great Sayiaman, I'm talking about the one who many people adore!...Eternal...Sailor....Mooon!!!!  
  
The golden hair warrior landed and took straight off after the mugger.  
  
"Hey look! It's Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
All the children were amazed as they saw their hero take after the thief.  
  
Eternal turned her head and waved at her fans. "Hey! How ya doin'? Good to see ya!"  
  
"Eternal, look out!"  
  
But the next thing you knew, she smashed into a traffic pole as the people around her groaned as if they were the ones feeling that pain.  
  
But her stand in, Super Sailor Moon came walking up to her holding onto the mugger. "I swear, you could use some work." She walked away as cheers and praises came from the crowd and the police team.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon just fell and groaned in pain.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Serena and Reenie entered the class again, all eyes were on them. Reenie took her seat quietly as the bandage-on-the face Serena sat in her seat.  
  
"Gosh Serena, what happened to you? "  
  
"You hit your head on da stall again?" joked Joey.  
  
Serena grumbled at him with fangs coming from her mouth, "At least I have cleanliness! Unlike some people!!"  
  
"Cleanliness?! I'll show you cleanliness you meat-ball head!" Joey was in her face and they were both growling at each other.  
  
Lita came between them all embarrassed, " Come on guys. Stop!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
After school, Serena was walking in front of her friends grumbling.  
  
Raye, Lita, Mina and Ami were all walking in the middle as Joey and his friends were walking from the back .  
  
Mina looked concerned. " What happened?"  
  
Lita made a fake smile. "Serena blew it and Reenie had to save her once again."  
  
Raye slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oy! As always!" Her face turned into a devil. "Ya goofy meatball head."  
  
Serena scowled.  
  
In the back of the line, Reenie i had some things on her mind. She looked the other way to the street as she saw an illusion of Elios in his Pegasus form appear and disappear which made her gasp.  
  
Duke, who's crazy for all kinds of girls but for mostly Serenity and Reenie looked at her. "What's wrong Reenie, did you see something?"  
  
Reenie rubbed her head, " No, I'm fine. " "Was that really Elios I saw? He must be in trouble, " she thought to herself.  
  
Raye and Ami said their good-byes as they turned to go to their homes, so did Lita and Mina around the other corner. Tea left as well.  
  
Reenie grabbed Serena's arm and said good-bye to the guys and as much as Serena hates it, Reenie told Joey, "Call us! Especially Serena!"  
  
No matter how many times she says it, all of them always do.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls finally entered their beautiful home that Serena's parents had bought. IT was big but beautiful. Her mother knew Joey's and Serenity's mother so there was tons of pictures of her, Joey, Reenie, and Serenity all together. Hmph...mothers.  
  
"We're home!" Reenie announced as she took her school shoes off.  
  
Sammy, Serena's younger brother came up to them and held a pamphlet up to them.  
  
"What's this?" Serena asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Reenie took it.  
  
"It's another advertisement of the 2nd annual Kaiba Corp. Tournament! Dad got the first announcement as since he's like Kaiba's assistant. "  
  
"Secretary!" said the male voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever. He said I can't enter because he won't buy me any dueling cards so can I use yours sis?"  
  
Serena snatched the paper, crossed her arms and scoffed. "No way! They're mine! I'm not having some little creep get his germy hands on it!"  
  
"Fine, be that way," frowned Sammy as he walked away.  
  
The older one scoffed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the girls entered the room, the phone immediately rang. Serena took it and laid upon her bed. "Talk to me....oh hey Joey! Didn't imagine you were the first one to call."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey threw his jacket off onto his bed, " You expectin' Duke ta call first?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena twirled her hair, " Guess what? You know how you never one Kaiba's first battle city tournament?....you'll get another chance."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whatta ya talkin' about?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dad brought home a paper today. I told you he got a new job as one of Kaiba's board members. And they're the first people knowing anything. I'm thinking he's not satisfied by-"  
  
suddenly the line went dead.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
"Serena?..." whimpered Reenie's voice.  
  
Serena looked up as she saw a man with a turban and a bathrobe standing there with his key glowing.  
  
Sorry, that's the end with that one! Please review!! 


	2. Shadi's Warning and The two trustoworthy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Sailor Moon, now if you don't believe go jump off somewhere...^__^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena and Reenie sat next to each other in fear. They don't know why they were scared, it's just that man with the bath robe looks kind of suspicious. Too Bad Luna wasn't there because she just had to be out doing errands.  
  
"There's no need for alarm," the man said. "I mean no harm. My Queen...my princess..."  
  
"Huh?" Serena and pointed. " How did you know about that? The only ones that know that are our scout friends, Luna, Artemis, and Diana...and us! " she gasped. "Have you been talking to anyone of them?"  
  
He bowed. "No, I have not. I've known all my life that the two and only lunarians are living on Earth....I am Shadi and I am the Guardian of the Millennium Items. It is good to be in both of your presences again."  
  
No matter how you tell it to the girls, they were still confused. What was this man talking about?  
  
"I can tell both of you are still confused on what I am trying to tell you both."  
  
Good call guy.  
  
Reenie wiped her fear off her face and asked," Why are you here? Is there a something we should both know about?"  
  
Shadi nodded. He then held up 3 duel monsters cards. 1 with different looking fierce monsters on it.  
  
"These are what is needed to save the world...from Ultemicia. She may seem un-familiar to you but she's Galaxia's sister?"  
  
Reenie and Serena both gasped.  
  
"And Serena, you didn't destroy Chaos for good. A little shred of it was left. And since Galaxia wasn't around, it went for the only family she had. Now Chaos Ultemicia is going to wreck havoc. As you've heard, Seto Kaiba is throwing another Duelist Kingdom as he will be collecting the Egyptian God cards? Take these three Neo-Queen Selenity (it would be kinda difficult thinking which Serenity is who in here), for you may need to use them. "  
  
Serena was freaking out, " WHAT?! You want me to enter?! "  
  
"You're a duelist aren't you not?"  
  
"well...yeah..." Serena scratched her head. "But I'm so mediocre. The only duels I've won is just for fun. But for real?"  
  
Reenie took the cards, " Whoa, these are pretty powerful cards! 'Obvelisk the Tormenter, Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon?' These are-"  
  
"Egyptian God cards, yes" nodded Shadi. "You will keep one and you will give the other 2 to the most certain people you trust. "  
  
Meatball head crossed her arms. "One question"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How can we fight in this tournament? I mean everyone will know our identies."  
  
"You'll be fighting in your scout forms of course."  
  
"How in the world are we supposed to give these 2 the true most trust - worthy people if we can't let our identity be found out?!" Serena gasped again as she saw Shadi gone.  
  
Reenie looked at the cards again," The two most trust worth people, huh? Well I'm thinking Yugi's for one. Everyone knows he'll be entering the tournament...who's the other person?"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day was Saturday and Serena turned into her scout form and walked with Super Sailor Moon to Yugi's grandpa's duel monsters shop where she knew that the gang would be there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duke, Tristan, and Joey were all over-joyed that 2 heroes of justice were actually a few feet away from them as Yugi was the only guy to keep himself casual as the girls explained their situation.  
  
"So!.." Super Sailor Moon began. She held out the 3 cards which made Yugi, Tea and Serenity gasp. "Pick one Yugi. I'm guessing you'll go with Slifer so will you help us?"  
  
Yugi didn't know what to do. He reached his hand towards a card and took Slifer.  
  
"Keep that safe little one," ordered Eternal. "Like you did last time."  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded.  
  
Eternal took the Winged Dragon of Ra and turned to the boys who happened to straighten themselves out.  
  
Since she was Serena inside, she just pretended that she didn't know them. "Which one of you is Wheeler?"  
  
Joey stepped in front of her fast which made her almost lose balance. "Me ma'am!"  
  
Eternal acted all happy, " Oh! So you're the one who Serena talks about?"  
  
Joey scratched his head, "Wha? Meat-ball head talks about me?"  
  
Eternal held in the anger as if she never heard that. " Yeah..." she gritted through her teeth. " She even told me about that time when you were 4 and you got washed away by the waves when your mom not to go all the way in-"  
  
Joey's face dropped in embarrassment.  
  
"And-" before she could continue her counter part had covered her mouth. "Just take The Winged Dragon of Ra, Joey."  
  
"Are you sure you should be giving that to Joey? Sure he may be a great duelist but he probably doesn't know how to use it!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
Serenity frowned, " Tristan!"  
  
Eternal assured them, " Don't worry about it. I don't know how to use big cards like this but I'll manage."  
  
All of them were still puzzled which gave Eternal annoyance. "I'm entering too. "  
  
Yugi commented," I'm sure you'll do just fine. "  
  
Eternal bowed, " That's really nice of you to say that."  
  
Her partner ( I get tired of saying Super Sailor Moon so I'm calling her Moon, just remember it's Reenie's part.) nudged her. "Let's go!"  
  
"We'll see you guys around!" as they were exiting Eternal just commented, " Just keep it safe citizens!"  
  
"Good one, idiot!" Moon took off with Eternal running after her waving her fist. "Get back here!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Is it me or do those two act familiar?" Duke asked.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "No, it can't be," he thought to himself.  
  
Hmm....does Tristan know?  
  
Just read the next chapter! 


	3. Too late! She's gone!

Disclaimer: We all know, right?  
  
Welcome to the next chapter friends!  
  
A little note-Guess who else is back? Yami Bakura! YAY! Isn't that wonderful? And there's things going on for Ami and regular Bakura...*grins evily*  
  
A/N #2: There's some Mai bashing so if you like Mai don't read!!  
  
This chapter I try to make as funny as possible. Pardon me if my humor annoys you. ^__^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day would be the announcement of Kaiba's Battle City tournament (it may seems familiar but the finals are held somewhere else in the sky...muhahahahaha) so Serena and the girls would search out to look for their friends. But there's only one person missing.  
  
Serena turned as she was walking backwards. "Where's Mina, you guys?"  
  
Luna, who was on Lita's shoulder, answered," In order that we could all go on as scouts she volunteered to be the 2nd battle city commissioner besides Mokuba. "  
  
Lita made a fake smile, " Oh no, I feel sorry for her. She has to hang around him the whole day in Venus form!"  
  
Ami looked at her, " hey, if it's for the scouts, she'll do anything."  
  
Serena that's why I like Mina, she'll do anything for the team!"  
  
Reenie pointed out, " Hey! There they are!"  
  
When Serena looked, she saw Mai talking to Yugi and Joey. Serena didn't like to be around Mai but she's a good friend to everyone. Why you think? I'll leave that to yourself. (*whispers*Serena's Jealous! SERENA: *comes running in with a flying pan* I'M NOT!!)  
  
Serena just frowned and shuddered, " I'm going to transform. " When she took her first step Reenie grabbed her by the leg.  
  
"Oh no you don't . You're going to go over there and pretend you're going on that trip with me like we planned!"  
  
She started dragging Serena over with them as she could only walk with only one foot. Reenie let go and Serena fall on top of Raye.  
  
Yugi greeted, " Hey guys!"  
  
Joey looked down at Serena as if to see what was happening. "Hm? Hey Serena! You comin' with me to watch ya guy friend duel?"  
  
"That's the thing, Joey," Raye grunted as she helped Serena up. "She can't we all can't. We're all sort of going out of town today and tomorrow and..."  
  
"2 more days after that!" Reenie implied. She wanted to make an excuse to get away from Duke as long as she could.  
  
A heart-broken Joey frowned.  
  
"That's too bad Serena, " smirked a confident Mai. " You won't be able to see me beat your boyfriend in the finals."  
  
Joey blushed as Serena yelled, " HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Mai stepped back and as Reenie sweat dropped, " Alright! Calm down kiddo! I was just kidding!"  
  
Serena growled, " Don't call me kiddo! I'm as old as Joey and you're not calling him a kid!" she just walked away. "I'll see ya."  
  
Mai scratched her chin. "Well someone's a bit moody today."  
  
Lita, Raye, Ami and Yugi all sweat dropped.  
  
"What's her problem anyway?" asked a curious Wheeler.  
  
Reenie knew exactly what to do. She put her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him away from the group.  
  
"What are you doin?!"  
  
Reenie whispered, " The reason why she acts like that is because she thinks you like Mai."  
  
"What?????Wait-then that would mean-"  
  
Reenie held up her finger, " Now Joey, do you like my 3 month younger cousin more than just a best-friend? I mean she's been there for you even before you met Mai. While your sister was taken away from you...all your troubles except for Duelist Kingdom and The first battle city which you didn't tell her about and she wouldn't speak to you for 2 months. Well?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I dunno, she's a great friend and all-"  
  
Reenie popped her fangs out and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
She walked away as Joey was holding onto his stomach. "Like Mai for all I care. Just talk to her before she gets taken away!"  
  
"Gets away?"  
  
Reenie turned her head slyly with the smile. " Oh yes. " She lied. " You, Yugi, Tristan and Joey aren't the only guy friends she has. She's had guys come over the house all the time!" She later sweat dropped. "I am such a bad liar," she thought.  
  
Joey got angry.  
  
Ami just left them with some last words. " Have fun you guys! "  
  
Lita saluted, " Make it to the finals and careful with those Egyptian god cards! We hear they're dangerous!"  
  
And they all walked away.  
  
"What?" Mai was left speechless.  
  
Joey walked back to them looking down.  
  
"What's wrong Joey?"  
  
"Yuge...I think Serena's mad at me."  
  
Mai looked at him if it was obvious. " That girl gets mad at everyone all the time. I'm sure it will pass."  
  
"I think she likes me and I won't say it back!" as his voice broke off.  
  
Yugi and Mai had clueless faces on them.  
  
"Whatta ya lookin' at me like I'm crazy for? Girls dig me! "  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the way at Kaiba corp, Venus (you all know that they're super sailors) put on this whistle and a tag which said , " Battle City commissioner" on it as Mokuba came in.  
  
"It's really great of you for doing this Super Sailor Venus. I could use all the help I could get!"  
  
Venus sweat dropped, " Oh it's nothing! Since Eternal's going to participate, we needed our friends to go there and support her so your brother and me just made a deal! "  
  
"Well we're needed in the other room. Seto's about to broadcast on his blimp to everyone. "  
  
"Right behind ya, partner!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal stood there at an edge of a building. She put on her duel disk system and watched all the beginning duelists from down below. She took her deck out and added "Obvelisk the Tormentor" into the middle of it. She shuffled it and added it on to her duel disk.  
  
As the wind blew in her hair, Super Sailor Mars landed behind her.  
  
"Hey Raye."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
The moon child nodded and sighed, " Yeah, I'm great. Once I get to a duel I'll be fine. "  
  
"You know he doesn't like her. She's alittle older than him."  
  
Eternal turned angry, " WHO SAID I LIKED THAT GUY?! I DON'T LIKE HER!!" she jumped down and flew all the way down.  
  
There flew a big question mark over Mars's head.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Down below, Eternal landed as everyone looked.  
  
"Hey! Eternal has a duel disk!"  
  
"Eternal's dueling too!"  
  
All the duelists who were around ran up to her as she became shrouded by all of them.  
  
"Duel me!"  
  
"no, duel me first!"  
  
"me! Me! I have rare cards you may want!"  
  
She couldn't get out! She was about to be buried in a dog pile of duelists when her cousin happened to be flying in the area. She lifted her up by her arms and they both flew away as the sounds of disappointment filled the air.  
  
Eternal sighed in relief. "Thank you. Where's the others?"  
  
"They're gunna be scouting the areas for any of that danger we were warned about. Let's go find you a duelist who is worthy of dueling you."  
  
"Hey guys!" came a girl's voice.  
  
They both looked, Moon let go of Eternal's arm as she skidded on her face. "AH!"  
  
Duke came up to her quickly and held her hands together. "My, it's nice to see you here! Will you be dueling?"  
  
Moon let out a nervous chuckle as she told him, " Do you see a duel disk on my arm, Devlin?"  
  
Tristan came between them, "We were just about to find Yugi and Joey, would you two like to come with?"  
  
Eternal sighed again, "Sure, why not."  
  
They all walked until they met up with the others.  
  
Yugi greeted them all. "Hey scouts! Guys!"  
  
Super Sailor Mon waved and Eternal just said a simple, "Howdy."  
  
Joey walked up to her, " Hey Eternal-"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Serena went? Did she go back home?"  
  
"No she didn't Joey." She sighed. "She left with Reenie."  
  
"No numba or somethin'?"  
  
"No number."  
  
Joey grunted and crossed his arms. "Now how am I supposed to talk to her?!"  
  
"Hm? What happened? Did you and Serena have a fight again?" Duke asked.  
  
Serenity put her hands on her hips as she was angered. "Joey, what did you do this time?"  
  
"I'm assuming it's a long story?" Tea asked.  
  
A shadow came over them as they all looked up as the big Kaiba Corp. blimp hovered them all. 


	4. Joey finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own this so...  
  
I must apologize...I'm not good at writing dueling scenes!!!!  
  
I'm gunna make this a sort of action chapter but some what of a more humor again. Joey gets a glance of who Eternal is. I change it but he doesn't tell it to anyone. Tristan finds out later and tells them with Joey not acting surprised but the others are.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Kaiba was talking to the camera, Venus was standing next to Mokuba and some other Kaiba Corp. associates as she covered her mouth and yawned. "This'll be awhile," she thought to herself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The CEO had finished his speech and the blimp floated away.  
  
As Eternal was walking away, Yugi shouted out to her, " Hey Eternal! Don't you want to travel with us?"  
  
She turned and smiled, " Thanks for the offer, Yugi but we're as of now upcoming opponents. I'm going to win my locator cards and I'll meet with you later. I'll see you guys. "  
  
Moon waved and caught up with her.  
  
Mai scoffed, "She won't even make it past me when I'm done with her."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal and Moon walked around the crowds as they met their first match....and it just happened to be with....none other than....Weevil Underwood?! Oh boy, is that guy in a world of defeat!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter jumped from building to building as she watched all the crowds of people dueling. But she sensed something...something wrong in the air...and she just flew after it.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
After at least 20 minutes of dueling and framing Weevil for cheating, Eternal had final won her first duel and her first 2 locator cards and Weevil's rarest card (I totally made this up) "The Insect King" The moon cousins began to look for Eternal's next competition.  
  
"You did such a great job, cuz," Moon smiled. "I'm actually impressed. You didn't need my help at all!"  
  
Eternal laughed victoriously, " Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Of course! Eternal Sailor Moon cannot be beaten!"  
  
"That's all about to change!" said a woman's voice.  
  
They both looked around as a figure kept disappearing and reappearing in front of them.  
  
Not too far away, Jupiter came flying in. "Eternal!! Moon!!" she yelled out. But she was soon quieted down by a kick from the mysterious figure.  
  
Moon went over to the smashed wall as Eternal looked around.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
The figure appeared before her. She looks exactly like an evil version of Nuku Nuku (from the other anime) but with out the mechanical cat ears and with green hair.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman smirked. " I am Amenkia and I was sent from Chaos Ultemicia to eliminate you. "  
  
Eternal took off her duel disk and threw it. "Cuz! Catch!"  
  
Moon catched it. "Be careful!"  
  
And off Eternal took with her enemy close behind her."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey walked smugly as he held his locator cards in one hand and his 2 new rare cards in his other. I mean how great is this guy?  
  
Serenity squealed, " I'm so happy for you Joey! You're already automatically in the finals!"  
  
Joey smirked his sly smirk, " Of course! Your big brother is always da best!"  
  
"Now don't get too full of yourself there Joey. You still have the finals to go, " Tristan told him.  
  
Tea sweat dropped. "Like that's ever not going to happen?"  
  
"That he might not win the finals?"  
  
"That he won't stop being full of himself."  
  
*drum line plays*  
  
All of a sudden, the sound of explosions faded into the distance.  
  
Serenity gasped, " what was that?!"  
  
Joey was speechless. Just now, into his mind. He heard the sounds of some one screaming..and a picture of the girl falling...and that girl was...Eternal falling into darkness reaching out for Joey?  
  
Out from the clearing came Eternal flying and right behind her was her eliminator.  
  
Amenkia lunged with a kick on her back and Eternal skidded down to the ground right in front of the gang.  
  
They all kneeled around her.  
  
Joey was trying to help her up but she slapped his hand away.  
  
"If all of you duelists know what's good for you, you get to keep on dueling as long as you don't stand in the way!!" Eternal yelled as an energy wave appeared in her hand. She ran through the rushing crowds of duelists trying to take cover.  
  
Amenkia was standing right there smirking then she disappeared.  
  
Eternal, being her clumsy self, tripped on her face and the energy wave flew away as Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Jupiter flew and made it disappear.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not too far away, Yami was dueling a rare Rex Raptor when he heard the explosions.  
  
"That must be the enemy that's tracking down Eternal Sailor Moon!" he thought to himself.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Both girls flew up in the air as the other watched.  
  
Eternal wanted to get her away from everyone so they wouldn't get hurt so they disappeared once more.  
  
"They're heading towards the aquarium!" said Tea. The gang ran as Moon and Jupiter flew.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal plunged into the whale pool as the audience gasped.  
  
Amenkia dived in after her as everyone watched in awe on what may come to Eternal. Is she actually going to die or what?  
  
The gang and the other two scouts arrived as they watched from what the glass showed what the girls were doing.  
  
"No!" Joey shouted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal was floating down as Amenkia swam her way down to her and was about to choke her when she got blasted away. Ameknia regained her consciousness and reached for Eternal's brooch.  
  
Moon panicked as the woman grabbed her hands on it.  
  
Before a split second that Eternal de-transdormed back to Serena, she kicked him off. She's losing air and needs to breathe. She looked over at Jupiter who knew what she exactly needed to do.  
  
Jupiter flew and put her hand in the pool.  
  
Eternal held up her hand and put a protective barrier on the killer whale because the innocent need not to suffer in this battle.  
  
"Biggest advantage for us lightning types!" Jupiter said as she became staticky. "Water is our favorite chose to obliterate!"  
  
The whole whale pool became one big shocking pool of lightning as everyone gasped and Amenkia was getting shocked. She then disappeared in a black ink and Eternal was left floating there unconscious.  
  
Joey knew what he had to do. He ran as Tristan and Duke called out to him, " Joey!"  
  
He didn't hear them. Even if he did he still ignored them. He ran up the dock and dived in the pool to retrieve the unconscious sailor of justice.  
  
As Moon was watching, she couldn't believe that Joey was actually showing that he really cared about Serena even though he didn't really know that was Serena in Eternal's costume.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal floated there as Joey came down to her. He took one good look at her and gasped.  
  
A split vision of Serena as a little girl sleeping and Eternal as of right now came to his mind! They were the same! Then that means....  
  
He shook his head and told himself he could think about it later. He grabbed Eternal's body and made his way up to the surface.  
  
And that's the end of Number 4!! Hooray! 


	5. A Long term Friendship is destroyed

Here's chapter 5!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal was laying on her back unconscious while everyone gathered around. And when I mean everyone I mean everyone! The whole audience who came in to watch the whale!  
  
Jupiter and Moon made their way through the crowd. "Move it! Move it! Fellow scouts coming through!"  
  
Jupiter glared at everyone, " All of you should leave now! There's nothing for you all to see here! She'll be fine!"  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital!" suggested Tristan.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Serenity shouted out.  
  
Moon held her hands up to calm them. "Settle down! She's fine!" she then spread her hand on Eternal's stomach and an energy wave appeared between them.  
  
"What are you doin'?!" Joey asked as he thought she was going to hurt her.  
  
"It may look like I'm hurting her but I'm not. This is how we heal each other."  
  
All watched in shock as the body of Eternal Sailor Moon, sat up.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Following Seto around the city, watching him duel was turning pretty boring for Venus, she even had to hold his suit case full of rare cards. Mokuba offered to do it but Kaiba insisted on Venus holding them...what's up with that?  
  
Mokuba looked up to the tired looking scout. "If you're getting tired of holding that Venus, I could hold it for you."  
  
"I told you Mokuba, let her hold it. " He walked away as Mokuba was left puzzled as an angry face appeared on Venus's face. "Why did I do this anyway?! Lita has all the charm!" she thought to herself. She lifted the suitcase on her back and walked after him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal rubbed her eyes. She made a nervous chuckle and looked at everyone in embarrassment. "Hi everyone..."  
  
All of them replied, " Hi "  
  
Eternal groaned in embarrassment as Moon was left with a nervous smile.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami, who was already done with all his duels, was running to check on Eternal Sailor Moon. I mean any friend who's a friend of Joey's is a friend of his.  
  
He happened to pass by Seto Kaiba who happened to say his name.  
  
Yami stopped. "I have no business with you Kaiba. Not yet . My friend is in trouble. "  
  
Venus scratched her head. "This friend wouldn't have to be....Eternal Sailor Moon would it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Venus was happy to have an excuse to not follow Seto around all day. She put the suit case down and ran to him, "Let's go, we'll fly."  
  
Yami hugged Venus as she flew up and out of sight.  
  
If Kaiba fired her now, she would get to accompany Serena and Reenie through out the rest of the day! Which was a good thing!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal's body was staticky as the others stepped back.  
  
Jupiter was cautious. "Whoa! Looks like your body took too much static!"  
  
Eternal smiled at her, " It'll all go away soon!" she flipped onto her feet and turned to the gang.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Joey, I'll tell Serena about your heroic stunt and she'd sure to be impressed!" and again, she walked away with her fellow scouts.  
  
Everyone put Joey was puzzled about what was going on.  
  
"Wait here, " he told them. He then took off behind them which then turned into light stepping because he just heard them talking.  
  
"Who was that girl?" asked Jupiter.  
  
Moon scratched her face," Didn't that girl say she was from Chaos Ultemicia wanting to kill Serena?"  
  
Joey silently gasped. He was right! Eternal is Serena!  
  
Eternal sighed and smiled again like her cheerful self. " We can worry about it later guys. We need to find me one more duelist and -"  
  
Suddenly Super Sailor Mercury landed.  
  
"Oh what do you want?"  
  
She just giggled and showed her two locator cards. "With out trouble." She put it in her hand and flew away.  
  
Eternal was just left confused as ever.  
  
Moon nervously smiled, " well! That stops your dueling! I guess we could wait for the end of the day to come to find the stadium," she said as she handed her back her dueling disk.  
  
"I was really looking forward to a duel too."  
  
"Until it gets dark, we're going to hide you until then so incase any of Chaos Ultemicia's creeps want to find you. You will have to stay there as we scout the area for any more of her creeps. You alright with that? " asked Jupiter.  
  
Eternal nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Jupiter's communicator beeped.  
  
When she answered, Venus's face appeared.  
  
"Hey Jupiter! I'm here with Yugi and he told me he thought Eternal Sailor Moon was in trouble!" she began.  
  
Yami took over and asked, " Is she alright?"  
  
Jupiter faced the communicator towards to Eternal. "See for yourselves." She then turned the communicator back to her and asked, " Hey Yugi, did you get all your locator cards already?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Jupiter looked back to where Joey was peeking. "I'm assuming Joseph got his as well and Eternal already has hers....Venus, you could go ahead with Kaiba to where ever the finalists are meeting and when it gets dark we'll meet you there because we're still not sure of Eternal's safety. "  
  
"Are you sure about that? Where are you taking her?"  
  
Eternal took the communicator and nodded, " Probably to the Temple (I don't want to say Raye's temple because then it'll be obvious the secret's blown from there even though Serena's name was mentioned). Call Luna and Artemis and I'll meet them there. "  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Eternal shut the communicator off and handed it back to Jupiter. She then sensed someone was behind that corner.  
  
"Our covers blown."  
  
Moon, being as puzzled as ever, " What?"  
  
Joey just stepped out from behind the corner and glared at Eternal.  
  
Eternal sweat dropped. "Ooh, boy."  
  
The next thing you knew was that Eternal and Joey were on the roof top arguing while the gang watched in embarrassment and wonder on what they were talking about. Jupiter and Moon obviously knew but the others...  
  
"Man.." Tristan began. "What did Joey do to cause beef with Eternal Sailor Moon?"  
  
Duke put his hands on his hips. "He shouldn't of have upset the goddess of justice!"  
  
Moon looked at him as if he wasn't talking about her anymore. "GODDESS?! You should see her when I'm not there saving the day!"  
  
Duke just sweat dropped as he didn't want to make his crush any more angry.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I COULDN'T BELIVE YA DIDN'T TELL ME!!"  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WENT TO DUELIST KINGDOM AND THE FIRST BATTLE CITY!! I SAW WE COULD BE CALLED EVEN!"  
  
"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE OVER DAT!"  
  
"I LIED BECAUSE I WASN'T! THIS IS WAY BIGGER THAN THAT!"  
  
"I COULD STILL KEEP YOUR SECRET!"  
  
Eternal just plopped on her butt and sighed.  
  
Moon shouted from below, " Are you okay?"  
  
"I'M FINE!!!"  
  
Moon almost fell from the tone of her voice.  
  
Joey just kneeled beside her. "I can't believe you...we're supposed ta be best-friends. Ya know all my deepest and darkest secrets better than anyone, even Serenity-my own sister! I know all about you except for this? Why? Ya don't trust me, is that it? "  
  
Eternal looked at him if that answer was so lame and stupid.  
  
"I trust you..."  
  
"Then why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"  
  
"BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO US AND WE HAVE BAD ENEMIES AFTER OUR HEADS! IF THEY FOUND OUT THAT YOU ALL KNEW THEY WOULD COME AFTER ALL OF YOU!!! But you're probably too stubborn to understand any of this anyway!"  
  
A blue car, containing Mai, drove up to the gang.  
  
Yugi greeted her, " hey Mai."  
  
" I heard yelling as I was going to the stadium. What's going on?"  
  
"Joey and Eternal Sailor Moon are arguing about something, " Tea replied. " We don't know what Joey did to anger her so much."  
  
Mai looked up at them. "I sort of wonder myself."  
  
"I can't take this any more! Now you know about me and my cousin and my other friends! If monsters start attacking you don't come to me all injured! JUPITER! SUPER MOON! LET'S GO!!"  
  
Moon and Jupiter were almost scared to come. They nodded and started floating up.  
  
Moon waved, " See you guys at the stadium."  
  
Eternal turned and flew away fast with her scouts with Moon apologizing to him in the distance. " Sorry Joey!!!"  
  
He just stood there with the wind blowing in his hair and sort of heart broken and guilty.  
  
Their life long friendship...that they worked so hard to keep...has been broken. 


	6. A Destiny to Die for

Disclaimer: If you don't remember then I'll kick you in the behind so you'll remember!  
  
Chapter 6: A Destiny to Die for  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon didn't feel like flying from what she just said to Joey so she wanted to walk so the scouts also accompanied her to walk to the stadium.  
  
Mercury looked at her the clock tower from far away. "Serena, if we continue walking now, the thing might take off with out us!"  
  
Eternal didn't answer. Suddenly, there came a jeep driving down the street beeping its horn.  
  
The scouts looked and Moon's wonderment look turned into a happy smile. "Hey you guys!! "  
  
The jeep stopped and behind the wheel was none other than....Marik?! Ishizu was in the passenger seat as Odion was at the back.  
  
Eternal felt her sadness disappearing and being replaced by a whole bowl of happiness. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Marik wasn't smiling. Neither was Odion nor Ishizu. They were all...looking down sadly.  
  
The leader turned around all the way..."Marik? Ishizu? Odion? What's up?" She asked.  
  
Marik looked at her. "Get in, Serena. We have something very important to tell you that you must hear. "  
  
Eternal, as still puzzled as she was, turned to the scouts and told them, "I'll meet you guys at the stadium."  
  
Ishizu sat in the back and Eternal came into the passenger seat. The jeep drove away with out anyone saying a word.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Marik was driving neither the two Ishtar sibling or Odion were smiling like they always did when they first met Serena. They all looked like somebody died.  
  
"Why are you guys so down? You said you needed to talk to me? Well talk!"  
  
Marik was still staring out to the road. " You still have your Egyptian god card? "  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ishizu?"  
  
Ishizu wiped a tear away. "My necklace...it has foreseen your destiny and the outcome of the tournament, Serena..."  
  
"Oh cool! Do we win or what? Does Chaos get destroyed?"  
  
Ishizu shook her head no. "The world will be saved and Chaos will be destroyed if...if you die."  
  
Eternal's eyes widened in fear, "What?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the big empty stadium, stood Kaiba, Roland, Mokuba and a really bored Super Sailor Venus. But not did they know was that Chaos Ultemicia has achieved her duel disk and took the name " Tilla" so no one would know who she really was. She was also suppressing her energy so Venus wouldn't have a clue who she was.  
  
Venus yawned as she saw Tisha enter the stadium. "Hey, finalist approaching."  
  
The boys looked as Tisha smiled her way in.  
  
Oh my goodness! Do I happen to be the first one?" came her British accent.  
  
Venus walked up to her. "Yup! That's right! Locator cards verification and you'll be set!"  
  
Tisha smiled and held up her locator cards with out a fuss.  
  
Venus looked at Seto to see if she can come aboard and he nodded.  
  
"Just wait here for everyone else to arrive. We shortened it down to 6 finalists...private reasons," she looked at Kaiba once more who was looking around the stadium. "It's so there that he's heard the Egyptian god cards are back and wants them so much. Too bad he won't suspect Joey for having one of them, " she thought to herself.  
  
Mokuba looked and saw the other scouts come in. "Hey! It's the other scouts!"  
  
Moon waved. "Hey! Has Eternal Sailor Moon came here yet?"  
  
Venus laid her head on her index finger and acted all ditzy, " IF she was here why isn't she standing next to me?"  
  
Moon scratched her head, " oh!"  
  
Mars turned as told them, "Here comes the others. Who would've guessed Eternal wouldn't be with them?" she turned to Jupiter and Moon. "Where is she anyway? You haven't told me and Mercury. "  
  
Moon leaned in and whispered, " She's taking a drive with Marik, Ishizu and Odion. They had to talk to her because it was way important. "  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Mercury and Venus both leaned in.  
  
"And don't mention Eternal to Joey. They had a major argument awhile back."  
  
"About what?" Venus asked.  
  
"He found out our identities"  
  
Mars, Mercury, and Venus's faces went red as Jupiter and Moon sank down to their feet.  
  
Venus shook her head and greeted the gang. "Locator cards, people!"  
  
Yugi held his up. "You're doing a great job, Sailor Venus!"  
  
Venus's ego came up with thinking she's all that doing what she does best. "Aw, stop! " she joked.  
  
Roland handed them their tournament identification cards as Serenity asked," Have you scouts seen Eternal?"  
  
Joey acted like he didn't hear that.  
  
"They should be on their way..." Moon tilted her head.  
  
Venus then asked Mokuba, "Aren't you going to tell them about the short- listing of finalists?"  
  
"huh?" Joey was back to himself again. "What short-listed of finalists?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at them, "For private reasons, the tournament only has 6 finalists instead of 8. "  
  
Joey's arrogantness took in affect now. "Oh I see! Ya wanna take your bet wit one of us so you could get one of da Egyptian god cards, huh? Well I happen to have one-"  
  
That could Seto's attention.  
  
"And you won't be able to beat me wit' it!"  
  
Seto was surprised. How could a mediocre duelist like him get a very rare card that one of the Egyptian God cards?! "So it is true!"  
  
"Dat's right! And I'm gunna beat you wit' mine!"  
  
Tea looked. "Hey! Here comes Eternal!...and Marik, Ishizu and Odion!"  
  
Everyone else looked.  
  
Eternal was walking between Marik and Odion as Ishizu told her, " Remember, you aren't to speak a word to anyone about your resolution."  
  
The younger girl nodded.  
  
Joey had concern in his eyes. Serena had looked like she's been crying. But he thought it was from their argument but little does he know that...Eternal has agreed to sacrifice for the place she's learned to love since the beginning of her life. The last night he'll see her, the last time everyone else will see her is tonight! The Battle City Tournament will be Serena Tskino's last night alive!  
  
Read and Review!! 


	7. Battle City Begins! The first selection!

Welcome to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 7: The Second Annual Battle City tournament!  
  
Joey growled as he saw Marik walking closely to Eternal and seeing him whispering some stuff into her ear. Eternal kept nodding as they both approached the group.  
  
Eternal reached into her pocket and showed all her locator cards up.  
  
"Here," she said in a calm voice.  
  
Roland walked up to her and handed her ID card to her. "Now that everyone is finally here, I will say this isn't the true place that all of you will be dueling at."  
  
"hm?" Duke raised an eyebrow. "They're dueling in the air again?"  
  
Roland shook his head.  
  
Venus pointed up. "You will be dueling in the air again but it's an island I conjured up.  
  
The gang was surprised. "AN ISLAND?!"  
  
Mokuba assured them, " It's a small enough island that has a dueling arena on though it will just be used for dueling. It was Super Sailor Venus's idea."  
  
Venus was smiling victoriously.  
  
"Alright! Duelists and guests. You may board Kaiba Corp. Craft 3 so we can hurry and get up in the air."  
  
All of them understood as the craft door opened.  
  
"This should be interesting," Mai said to herself as she walked up.  
  
Tisha and Yugi walked in followed by Duke, Tristan, and Tea. Then Eternal followed by Marik, Ishizu and Odion, the other scouts went on and when Moon was about to get on, Koey grabbed her arm.  
  
"YEE-OW! Joey!"  
  
"What in da world is dat Marik doing with her?!" he asked. He was very angry...maybe jealous?  
  
"He's here with his sister and Odion for my cousin's sake. You don't want to know."  
  
Did she know?  
  
"Why don't I want to know? I want ta know!"  
  
"Well why won't you ask one of them?!" she got her arm free and walked on.  
  
Venus crossed her arms. "Come on Mr. Wheeler, we're waiting for you!"  
  
Joey grunted. "I'm goin'" he then walked inside.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the ship was going to up to it's altitude to reach the floating island, it would be only at least 20 minutes. And everyone went to their rooms to get ready.  
  
Venus came into her executive room and when she got in there it was humongous! But who would've guessed, her soon to be relaxing time would be interrupted by her fellow scouts?  
  
Her face dropped as they all came in.  
  
"This is so cool!" commented Jupiter.  
  
Mars crossed her arms, " Pretty good here! It's bigger than Serena's!"  
  
Mercury looked at the book shelves. "Wow! Kaiba knows his literature."  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?!" Venus shrieked. "Can't you all go bother Yugi or Serena? And leave the 2nd in command commissioner to have some privacy and nap? It won't take too long until we get to the island and I need to sleep! Scratch that-I want to sleep!"  
  
but too late, the girls were already talking out loud and Venus was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "GET OUT YOU MOOCHERS!!" she yelled. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY PRIVATE ROOM!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not too far away, in Eternal's room. Moon had just heard the news from her own cousin's mouth. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"When I sacrifice myself, my soul will eventually defeat chaos in the end. Even if it's at the shadow realm. " she grabbed her brooch and de- transformed back to Serena.  
  
Tristan and Duke were walking along the halls outside to find which one was Joey's room though they knew Serenity would be with him, they saw the flash of light and wondered what it was.  
  
Moon de-transformed back to Reenie.  
  
They boys couldn't help but peek in the door that was half was open. (more like 3 quarters open)  
  
They both gasped.  
  
"I thought Reenie said she would be away on a field trip for 2 and plus more days!" whispered Duke.  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
Serena laid back down on her bed.  
  
Reenie just stood there.  
  
"Just promise me you won't tell the others scouts, cuz?"  
  
Reenie looked up.  
  
"And...when I'm gone...you can take over as Eternal Sailor Moon. "  
  
The boys gasped again.  
  
Tristan was wide eyed, " What?! Who would've known. I wonder if Joey knows this."  
  
The pink haired plopped down on the couch. "What am I going to say to your parents?"  
  
"Tell them I died in a regular way. Car crash...drowned...whatever good excuse you could think of. "  
  
Then on the PA, " Would all duelists please approach the main deck? They drawing may begin once everyone has arrived."  
  
2 flashes of light again and Tristan and Duke ran away trying not to tell anyone on what they heard.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Down on the main deck, laid piles of food on different tables.  
  
When Eternal and Moon got there Eternal's face turned into twinkles.  
  
"I better make my last meal worth it!" she ran over to the piles of food as if she was a little girl in the candy store.  
  
Moon sniffed. She wasn't going to cry. She had to be brave at these life or death situations.  
  
The other scouts looked at her in concern.  
  
"What's got Reenie all upset?" Venus whispered.  
  
"Who knows?" Mercury replied.  
  
Just when Eternal was about to eat, Yami came up to her.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"Are you ready for the finals?"  
  
"Sure am!" Eternal kept on a brave face even though her destiny is sure to end soon in hours.  
  
"Then I wish you luck."  
  
"You too Yugi. Use that Egyptian god card right!"  
  
He nodded and with a thumbs up.  
  
She then whispered to him. "Joey and I aren't really talking to each other right now but could you tell him good luck for me?"  
  
Yami was puzzled. "Sure but why aren't you two talking to each other? "  
  
"Major argument, long story."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll tell him your message."  
  
Eternal smiled, " Thanks a lot!"  
  
Roland then stood at the stands. "Attention Duelists and Guests! The drawing for the first 2 duelist for the 2nd annual battle city tournament shall begin! If your number is called you are to immediately go to the stadium which is just outside these doors. "  
  
"No one even announced we landed," said Mai.  
  
"Do we all remember our numbers?"  
  
1-Seto  
  
2-Joey  
  
3-Eternal  
  
4-Tisha  
  
5-Mai  
  
6-Yugi  
  
"Random Select!"  
  
The lottery balls flyed across all around the blue-eyes selector when one of them landed inside and mouth.  
  
"And the first number is.... Number 3, Eternal Sailor Moon!  
  
Eternal gasped. Would she get matched up with Tisha?  
  
Tea complimented her, " Good try on getting picked first!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"And Eternal's opponent shall be....Number 5! Mai Valentine!"  
  
Mai smirked, " Well ain't this something. I wanted to beat you in the finals and now I'll get my chance." She walked towards the stadium on which everyone followed.  
  
Odion whispered," Just be glad it's a mortal and not Ultemicia."  
  
"Right."  
  
How will the finals begin? Read and find out! 


	8. A Little Light of Hope

Glad y'all can make it to Chapter 8!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Here we go!  
  
The island they were on looked like a area of a forest but was scooped up. The arena was in the middle of the jungle looking area and there was a little stands in the area for the others to watch but the arena looked exactly like the one from on top of the blimp.  
  
Jupiter looked around in amazement. "This is so cool Venus! You out done yourself!"  
  
Venus whispered to her, " Kaiba was so impressed he offered me a job at his company."  
  
"Dah! What did you say?"  
  
Venus scoffed. " no way! I have my job as a Sailor Scout thank you very much."  
  
There was the night sky and icy winds which was making Eternal very uncomfortable right now. You can tell because she's shivering and there's a frozen nose drip coming from her nose. "ACHOO!" She thought to herself," Why does it have to be such a freezing day to die?" She shuddered as she got to her side of the arena.  
  
Joey crossed his arms as Yugi told her what Eternal asked to tell him. "Good luck? Ha, I dunno if I'll be rootin' for her this time around. "  
  
Moon growled, " What, you're going to be rooting for your little girl friend?"  
  
Joey yelled at her, " I TOLD YOU SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!!"  
  
Mai took her other end of the field .  
  
Tisha just smirked at Eternal as if she was about to attack.  
  
The official came up to his side of the stand and announced, " Let the beginning of the 2nd annual Battle City tournament begin with Eternal Sailor Moon to Mai! The counter has already selected and Eternal Sailor Moon was chosen to go first! Begin!  
  
Eternal nodded as she drew her cards. She looked at Mai as a witch's voice came into her head.  
  
It laughed evily. " You try and beat her, Princess because as you are dueling right now, all your defenses will be down and that makes me free to attack!!"  
  
Eternal looked around.  
  
Tisha chuckled evily as her eyes flickered red.  
  
The next thing Eternal Sailor Moon felt a dark power take over her. Her pupils faded and she was straining to excel the power out of her. The voice talked to her again.  
  
"If you happen to beat Mai, I will send you and your scouts to the shadow realm if you don't obey me so you MUST LOSE!!"  
  
Eternal was forced to nod.  
  
The duel began as everyone cheered for both of them.  
  
Moon was the first one to notice on why Eternal started losing so badly.  
  
She looked at Marik who was also puzzled.  
  
They both sensed and turned their heads to Tisha who was glaring at them.  
  
Moon was about to fly up there as Odion held her back.  
  
"Don't cause commotion Super Moon. "  
  
"Don't cause commotion?" she turned back to Eternal who showed to expression on her face whatsoever. She yelled, " Come on Eternal! You have to be strong and beat her!"  
  
Everyone looked on her.  
  
Joey asked, "She won't make it! She'll lose!"  
  
Jupiter was already angered that Joey was half of the reason she was crying. She was about to lunge at him when Mars and Mercury held her back panicking.  
  
"You dweeb! She's not going to lose!!"  
  
Serenity looked up as she didn't know who to cheer for. But she wanted them both to win.  
  
"Come on guys! End this!"  
  
Tristan was looking onto the duel as Duke kept looking at a worried Moon.  
  
Tisha smirked.  
  
"Destroy Mai with your next card Serena!" Chaos Ultemicia ordered.  
  
Eternal drew and it happened to be Obvelisk the Tourmentor. Indeed it would destroy Mai and the rest of her life points but Chaos Ultemicia threatened her if she didn't lose, she would be sent away forever.  
  
As she couldn't decide what to do, a pink twinkle came across the sky.  
  
"huh?" Tea noticed. "What's that?"  
  
The pink twinkle then disappeared and the next thing everyone saw was a little girl, flying down on an umbrella with 2 pink hearts in her hair coming down to them.  
  
"What's a kid doing all the way up here?!" Seto demanded.  
  
Mokuba added, "She's so little!"  
  
Venus rubbed her eyes. A grin came on her face. "CHIBI-CHIBI!"  
  
and the next will come soon. 


	9. Serena and her Maiden

Dislclaimer: Just to note: I do not own Yugioh or sailor moon and this is the last time I'll be putting this disclaimer on so take notice!  
  
I got bored with the book form so back to script style!  
  
The scouts Odion, Ishizu, and Marik were all happy while the YGO gang were left in wonder on who the little girl was.  
  
Eternal dropped her cards and caught Chibi-Chibi in her arms.  
  
Mai: *gets agitated* Are we going to finish this duel or are you going to be baby-sitting?!  
  
Only Eternal and Moon alone can understand Chibi's language.  
  
Chibi: Chibi! Chibi Chibi! Chibi Chibi! Chibi ! Chibi Chibi ! Chibi !! (Break free ! You can do it Serenra! I believe in you!)  
  
Eternal: oh...  
  
Joey: What's dat kid sayin' to her?  
  
Tristan: *finger in ear* All I heard was that little girl saying "Chibi" all the time.  
  
SS Moon: *nods* She's telling Eternal to break free from the control she's under.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: What control?  
  
SS Moon: Why don't you ask her?! *glares at Tisha*DAH!  
  
SS Mars: She's gone!  
  
SS Jupiter: And I didn't even sense her leave!  
  
Chibi: Chibi! Chibi Chibi Chibi Chibi!! *screams* Chibi !!!!!*moon symbol appears on forehead( I KNOW SHE'S NOT REALLY A LUNARIAN BUT OH WELL !) and sparkles*  
  
Eternal: *moons symbol glistens*  
  
*everyone down below gasps*  
  
Yugi: Eternal S-Sailor Moon is Serena!  
  
Duke : Tristan and I knew that all along!  
  
Tea: *turns to the other girls* Then you all....Reenie?  
  
SS Moon: You guys are too smart. (it's simply obvious that they already knew...)  
  
Joey: *looks back up in concern* What is she doin' to Serena?  
  
SS Mercury: She's getting her consciousness back.  
  
Chibi: *moon symbol disappears*  
  
Eternal: *symbol settle downs* *pupils return* Ooh...Chibi?  
  
Chibi: Chibi Chibi? (Do you know what to do?)  
  
Eternal: *nods* *puts her down next to her*  
  
Chibi: *holds onto her leg*  
  
Mai: Are you ready to continue this?  
  
Eternal: Hold your horses Mai. I'm ready.  
  
Chibi: *holding up her cards* Chibi! Chibi! (Here! Take these!)  
  
Eternal: *takes the cards* Thank you. *glares back at Mai* *looks at a card* If I use that card it'll be too powerful against Mai and she'll be injured...here goes...*picks a card* I'm sorry I have to do this Mai but you dueled wonderfully.  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Eternal: I sacrifice (she has these cards too) Dark Magician Girl, (other 2 are made up) Yutnik, and Dark Magician to summon the most powerful duel monsters card there is! *puts card down*  
  
Seto: No way!  
  
Mokuba: She's going to summon a Egyptian god card!  
  
Yugi: Is it true?  
  
Tristan: I don't think so.  
  
Mai: *scared*  
  
*dark clouds cover*  
  
Eternal: COME FORTH MY CELESTIAL MAIDEN OF THE MOON!  
  
*from the clouds a girl that almost looks like the dark magician but looks like Serena with a moon staff comes floating down*  
  
Moon Maiden: *lands* (XXXX/XXXX-meaning that it's power is unlimited) *giggles*  
  
Joey: *scared* *hugging Serenity* I don't believe it...  
  
Tea: That Celestial Maiden of the Moon looks exactly like Serena!!  
  
Scouts: *all surprised and shocked*  
  
SS Mars: *scared*  
  
SS Moon: What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Chaos Ultemicia: *Watching from the sky* *smirks**thinking* "This is even better than I originally planned."  
  
Seto: *speechless* That's the Egyptian god card?! Why does it look like it's owner?  
  
SS Venus: *speechless**falls to her knees*  
  
Mokuba: *points* Hey! Look at Eternal!  
  
*all look*  
  
Serena: *in angel form* (means her body looks like she's naked but she's not! There's just no clothes on her but just a pair of angel wings and her crescent moon symbol on her forehead*  
  
Chibi: *scared*  
  
Joey: She's an angel!  
  
Yugi: *looking from her to the moon maiden* I get it! The reason why those two look alike is that The Celestial Maiden of the Moon is Serena's soul and right now, Angel Serena is what the Moon maiden needs to get her power from!  
  
SS Moon: *looks at him* How'd you know that?  
  
Yugi: It's just common sense!  
  
SS Jupiter: Wait a minute, if Serena tells her moon maiden to attack, what will happen to Mai?  
  
All: Mai!!  
  
Angel Serena: *opens eyes* *points to Mai*  
  
Moon Maiden: *nods**lunges towards her harpies*  
  
Mai: *scared* *covers her self*  
  
Joey: *starts climbing the stadium* Mai! Serena stop it!  
  
Moon Maiden: *attacks with her staff*  
  
*Harpies explode*  
  
Mai: *trying to cover herself because of the blast*  
  
*Others covering themselves*  
  
*blast clears*  
  
Mai: *looks* Oh!  
  
Chibi: *in front of her holding her large umbrella* *umbrella shrinks back to normal*  
  
Roland: Winner of the first battle city duel is Eternal Sailor Moon!  
  
Chibi: *flies over to Angel Serena*  
  
Joey: *runs up to the stadium to Serena* *amazed*  
  
Angel Serena: *looking at him*  
  
Joey: Serena....who are you...really?  
  
Angel Serena: *touches his hand*  
  
Joey: *holds onto it*  
  
Moon Maiden: *disappears*  
  
Angel Serena: *closes eyes* *turns back to Eternal Sailor Moon* *looks up at him*  
  
Joey: *steps back*  
  
Eternal: *drops to the floor*  
  
Yugi: Oh no! Serena!!  
  
*gang rushes over to her*  
  
Joey: *sitting her up* Serena! Serena! What happened?Reenie, what happened to her?!  
  
SS Moon: *kneels* I don't know!  
  
Tea: *holding Chibi Chibi* Oh...  
  
Chaos Ultemicia: *watching from above* *growls* *disappears*  
  
Serenity: She needs medical attention.  
  
SS Venus: *teary* Oh...*looks at Kaiba* *grabs his arm and turns on the communicator*  
  
Seto: Hey!  
  
SS Venus: Hey! This is Super Sailor Venus! Mr. Kaiba wants a medical team waiting for Eternal Sailor Moon now! *runs over to her*  
  
Mokuba: *runs after her*  
  
Seto: Who does she think she is?  
  
SS Moon: *kneeling next to Joey* Hey! Hey! *starts slapping her face slightly* Wake up you blonde haired meatball head! Come on! Wake up! ...  
  
Eternal: *still not waking up*  
  
SS Moon: Please....  
  
Yay! It's done! 


	10. Joey's true feelings

Yay! Chapter Number 10 but come on guys! Review!!!!!  
  
Everyone was gathered in Serena's room as she layed in bed with all her friends watching. And her life long best-friend by her side.  
  
Joey: *holding onto her hand*  
  
Serena: *in bed*  
  
Serenity: *looks like she's about to cry* Joey, what's wrong with her?  
  
Joey: I don't know sis. No one knows.  
  
SS Mercury: *comes in with a her mini computer*  
  
SS Venus: Any luck Mercury?  
  
SS Mercury: *shook her head* None. I can't see anything wrong with her.  
  
Mai: *holding Chibi Chibi* How on earth did she get this way?  
  
SS Mercury: Since Yugi was saying that Serena's Celestial Maiden of the Moon card was taking her energy to work, Serena should have suffered an energy drain but these after shock is very surprising. She moved onto the finals, but if she doesn't wake up until then she's going to get disqualified.  
  
Odion: Then the world won't be saved.  
  
Yugi: What do you mean Odion?  
  
Marik: This was supposed to be under wraps between us and her and Reenie but I guess it's a good as time as ever.  
  
Joey: *confused*  
  
Ishizu: My necklace has foreseen the world's fate after the outcome of this duel. I assure you, this tournament won't be finished as Kaiba wants it to be.  
  
Duke: Continue...  
  
Ishizu: In order for the world to be safe and for Chaos Ultemicia to be destroyed...Serena has to sacrifice herself as her powers will be spread through out the world and destroy the evils which may lay around.  
  
*all shocked and sad*  
  
Joey: *yells* Are you tellin' me Serena has to die for the planet?!  
  
Marik: Joey-it's her destiny.  
  
Yugi: *also angry* her destiny? Her destiny to DIE?!  
  
Joey: There's no way I'm goin' ta let her die. AHHHH-*Stands up* Is there no other way to end this with out her going away?!  
  
Reenie: *voice breaking* No Joey, there's not.  
  
Joey: *looks at her* Huh?  
  
Reenie: *Sighs**tears come down* She will die tonight as I will if necessary.  
  
Duke: What?! That's crazy!  
  
Tristan: You're completely insane!  
  
Ishizu: Please, everyone, we can all talk about this later. Serena needs her rest if she will be participating again.  
  
Joey: *plops back down on his seat* I'm not leavin'! Serena needs me and I'll stay.  
  
Serenity: *sits next to him* ME too!  
  
Ishizu: Very well. The rest of you must leave. *all walk and the door shuts*  
  
Serenity: I can't believe this Joey...our best-friend for years is gunna...die. She's going to leave the planet she arrived on.  
  
Joey: I don't want to believe dat. * wipes his tears* and I won't. Serena's smarter then dat and I know she'll think of a way to get through! I won't be the same wit' out her...  
  
Serenity: Me neither...  
  
Serena: *sleeping*  
  
Joey: *thinking* "Serena...you've been there all of my life for me...and where was I? Well don't freight, I'm here for you now and forever."  
  
*****FLASHBACK*******  
  
(This time is was when Serenity was taken away from Joey)  
  
Little Joey: *standing there crying*  
  
Little Serena: *carrying a bouquet of roses* Oh! *runs up to him* *in her cute little girl voice* Your sister went away and I didn't get to meet her...*looks at Joey* Where's Serenity going?  
  
Little Joey: *in between sobs* She's-goin' -away-for good!  
  
Little Serena: *looks around* *looks at the roses* *takes one out and holds it up to him* Here.  
  
Little Joey: *looks* huh?  
  
Little Serena: My mommy had a baby boy today and my daddy and me were just on the way to the hospital to greet him! I bought these roses for her but I want you to have one!  
  
Little Joey: *wipes his tears* *takes it* Thanks Serena. You're a pal!  
  
Little Serena: *smiles*  
  
Joey: *present one**in ghost form* *watching from afar*  
  
Joey: *narrating* We both met when we were babies but that's the first time we officially became best-friends.  
  
Little Serena: Hey! Why don't you come with my cousin Reenie, my dad and me to the hospital! I betcha my mom remembers you and she'll be happy to see you too! We can both give her these!  
  
Little Joey: *nods* Okay!  
  
*both run and laugh*  
  
Little Serena: Daddy! Can Joey come with us too? Mommy'll be happy to see him too!  
  
Mr. Tskino: *in the driver's seat* Sure! Why not! Hop in Joey!  
  
Little Serena: Yay!  
  
Little Reenie: *in the passenger seat* Let's go Uncle! My new cousin can't wait forever!  
  
Mr. Tskino: *Chuckles* That's right!  
  
*car drives*  
  
*******PRESENT********  
  
Joey: *falls asleep on Serena's hand*  
  
Serenity: *sleeping on her hands on the bed*  
  
Serena: *eyes look like they're about to open*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the main hall area, everyone stood.  
  
Roland: *raises hand in the air* Our new selection of the Battle City Tournament shall begin!  
  
*lottery balls flying around*  
  
Roland: & our first duelist is... Number 4! Tisha!!  
  
Tisha: *steps in* Oh my! *nervous chuckle*  
  
Scouts: *all glare at her*  
  
Mai: *holding Chibi Chibi(you see she's very hooked on her because this little girl had saved her life! This is so unlike her, ain't it?) * Where's Joey? He should be here! He might be called!  
  
Mokuba: As for the second duelist....  
  
*lottery ball comes out*  
  
Roland: Duelist number 2! Joey Wheeler!  
  
Mai: Like I said.  
  
Yugi: Joey must still be in Eternal's room. I'll go get him. *runs*  
  
SS Moon: *glaring at Tisha*  
  
Duke: Is that the one that's disguised as that Chaos Ultemicia woman?  
  
SS Moon: *nods* I just hope Joey is careful when he duels her...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey: *sleeping*  
  
********************************JOEY'S DREAM**************  
  
Joey: *surrounded in darkness*  
  
*something glows*  
  
Joey: *sees it* Serena!  
  
Angel Serena: *standing there glowing* Hi Joey.  
  
Joey: *runs over to her**about to hug her*  
  
Angel Serena: *disappears and reappears behind him*  
  
Joey: *almost falls**Stands back up*  
  
Angel Serena: You have to wake up.  
  
Joey: What? Why?  
  
Angel Serena: You got matched up with Tisha. She's highly dangerous and she's actually Chaos Ultemicia in disguise. Use your Egyptian god card to good use my life long friend. Believe in the heart of the cards and always remember, Serenity and myself will always be with you even if we're not there.  
  
*big flash of light*  
  
Joey: *wakes up* *panting* *looks at Serena*  
  
Serena: *still sleeping*  
  
Yugi: *comes in* Hey Joey! It's your turn! Head towards the island right away. You got matched up with Tisha and everyone wants you to be careful.  
  
Joey: I know Yuge. I'm comin. *stands up**wakes Serenity up* Hey sis, It's my turn now.  
  
Serenity: *wakes up* huh? Already?  
  
Joey: *helps her up* *looks back at Serena*  
  
Yugi: Let's go Joey!  
  
Joey & Serenity: *both leave* *door shuts*  
  
Serena: *moves fingers* *wakes up slowly*  
  
And that's the end of that one! I may have the next chapter in book form! REVIEW!!! 


	11. Final Showdown! Cosmos appears!

(A little note: *looks around**whispers* I suck at describing duels*)  
  
**I just kept looking at Chapter 2 and I realized that it shows the same thing for chapter 1 in my computer and I have no idea why it's doing that because 1 and 2 are completely different chapters, I apologize if it's showing up on yours.*  
  
Next chapter!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena sat there on her bed for awhile thinking of how everyone reacted when she got hurt. She didn't even know she had That Celestial Maiden of the Moon Card in her deck. It just sort of came to her...but then she heard everyone pleas for Joey to win in her head. He must be dueling right now! Against Tisha! Ooh, who knows what she do. Even if she is Chaos Ultemicia.  
  
"Joey! Come on! Hang in there!" shouted Yugi.  
  
Tea shouted, " Just think of Serenity and Serena right there with you!"  
  
"That's right buddy! Don't forget about her!" commented Tristan.  
  
All those she could hear in her head. Then...a great power was sensed....like....and Egyptian god card!  
  
Then Serena transformed and ran out there as fast as she could.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Some how, Tisha had made Joey's deck to the grave yard with some card and one of it happened to be the Winged Dragon of Ra! She used grave robber to get it and now she was the one who summoned it...will Joey be in a whole lot of doo doo? The stakes looked like it would be.  
  
Everyone was scared of that humungous monster as of was Marik and Odion who really knew how that creature should really be controlled.  
  
Tisha was already in Chaos Ultemica's form, (Just think of Sailor Galaxia but not with the loopy hair do, just with a blonde one that braided down)  
  
"This is the end for you Mr. Wheeler!" she laughed.  
  
Joey sank to his knees. "I let down Serena and Serenity..." he said to himself.  
  
"Go Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack his remaining monsters and rid him of all his life points!"  
  
The golden god monster understood and sent his energy blast from it's mouth towards Joey.  
  
His friends were in shock.  
  
Serenity turned, " I can't look!"  
  
SS Moon turned too.  
  
SS Venus was as shocked as Mokuba and Seto were but she saw somebody come from the blimp...  
  
She just laughed happily.  
  
The blast hit Joey's side and with a simple light explosion and Ra fading away, he was gone?!  
  
Tea was shocked, " I don't see Joey anywhere!"  
  
Chibi, was being held by Mai, looked up and pointed.  
  
Mai looked and said, "He's up there! And look who just happens to be with him!"  
  
They all looked and had smiles of relief.  
  
Chaos Ultemica looked and just scowled.  
  
Eternal was floating there as Joey was holding onto her.  
  
There was cheers and squeals of joy.  
  
Yugi waved, "You're both alright!"  
  
Eternal landed in front of them as Roland had announced," And Tisha is the winner of this duel!"  
  
The warrior had turned to Chaos Ultemicia.  
  
She flew down from the stadium in front of her frowning.  
  
"You weren't supposed to wake up!" exclaimed Chaos.  
  
"Things can happen when you actually have friends who care about you. That can make you have a speedy recovery any day."  
  
Chaos was glowing red. As her angry was boiling up inside her. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE TONIGHT!"  
  
SS Mars was the one to sense it first, "Everyone get down!"  
  
The scouts made everyone get down as Chaos Ultemicia screamed and powered up as flying rocks came from no where.  
  
Venus made Kaiba and Mokuba get down as she watched up close.  
  
Chaos was panting. She looked up with her distorted voice. "If you didn't die today then I'll do it for you. Tonight. " she disappeared and reappeared behind her as she blasted her off the island!  
  
Joey ran to the edge, " NO!!!"  
  
Ultemicia pointed her staff and Joey fell paralyzed, not able to move.  
  
Tristan, Duke and Yugi all ran to help him but they all became paralyzed in place too.  
  
So did the others!  
  
Tea tried to move, " I can't move you guys!"  
  
Serenity panicked, " Me neither!"  
  
The dark possessed sorceress told them, " No one will interfere in my duty and her destiny." And she was gone.  
  
They next thing they heard was blasts and Eternal screaming.  
  
Joey wanted to move so badly to help his fallen friend. He was even crying in front of everyone because he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the battle field in the sky, Ultemicia was sending her blasts as all Eternal was doing was just flying away from them. She had to think of another good strategy than to just fly away!  
  
Eternal stopped in the air and was grabbing onto her shoulder and panting for breath. Her clothes were slightly torn and she appeared to dislocate her shoulder.  
  
Ultemicia flew in front of her and told her these final words, "This is the end for you Neo-Queen Serenity, I shall have your power and the revenge on what you did to me before! "  
  
No body knows how but all 3 egyptian god cards, Obvelisk, Ra, and Slifer appeared in real form behind her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba was the only one who could see what was going on.  
  
"The Egyptian god cards! They're all there!"  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
SS Moon looked down, " I can't give up on her. We beat Chaos before and we can do it again!" She screamed the loudest she could and her tiara broke off revealing a glistening in the moon light moon symbol on her forehead.  
  
It was like Moon's cry released the paralyzing spell on everyone as they broke free.  
  
"We're free!"  
  
"Let's go Reenie!"  
  
SS Moon nodded and flew with the rest of the scouts as Duke shouted, "Be careful!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternal's end was drawing nearer and nearer.  
  
Chaos turned her head and saw the remaining scouts flying towards them in front of Eternal.  
  
"I'm surprised you all broke from my paralyzing spell, " said Chaos casually as she was twiddling her staff in her hands. "I guess all of you have to end your meet together."  
  
SS Jupiter growled, "That's fine with us Chaos! We'll stay here until you disappear for good!"  
  
SS Venus nodded, " Right! Attack us with one of your servants if you dare!"  
  
Mokuba's voice came from the distance, "What!? You're crazy!"  
  
Chaos just smiled like she was over-joyed seeing the girls wanting to die so badly.  
  
"Obevlisk, Ra, and Slifer! Attack the scouts with your combined powers! "  
  
she to the side and the 3 Egyptian god cards flew to the scouts ready with their attacks.  
  
The scouts gathered around in a circle around Eternal as they were a dome covering her as a shield.  
  
The gang watched with dismay from the island.  
  
Big flashes of light came as were supposedly to be the monsters attacks but it was something more.  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked, " look! Is that Serena still?"  
  
Everyone looked.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The scouts pulled off slowly to what seemed to be Eternal but it wasn't. The sweet, hyper, meat-ball headed girl Serena Tskino or Eternal Sailor Moon that everyone liked so much wasn't of this Earth no more. In her place was a similar look alike. (I've only seen her in the manga and this is how I see her so don't flame me if I got her description screwed) The same hair-style but it was silver and the lengths from the meatball were waved. She wore a similar sailor outfit like Sailor Mars but there was (is it a star?) a star on the place where the brooch should be and another star on her forehead. She wore heels and a cape and she was holding a staff of her own. With the accessory of glowing silver everyone was just in complete awe.  
  
Joey, being Serena's life long friend and all, could sense that wasn't Serena at all for some reason.  
  
"Who is that gorgeous girl?" asked Tristan.  
  
Odion replied, " That gorgeous girl over there is what Serena really is. Her true form to say. The legendary hero of all..."  
  
Ishizu gasped, " Sailor Cosmos "  
  
Chibi was shocked to see her too. If she would appear then that would make Chibi disappear (because you all know the whole thing where Cosmos made herself into a little girl like Chibi Chibi) But why?  
  
She glowed as Mai let go of her and Chibi was flying towards Cosmos. As she was flying, her whole body was no more and she grew to be a look alike like Reenie but she had the meatballs and Reenie doesn't and Chibi had angel wings along with her cool looking outfit.  
  
Cosmos looked at her.  
  
Chibi nodded.  
  
They both looked at Chaos Ultemicia as the other scouts floated on both sides.  
  
This was the final showdown.. 


	12. Chaos Destroyed

Will this be the final chapter? I hope not! It may seem like the end but the fun is only beginning!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
They all stood there in front of Ultemicia and her Egyptian god monsters.  
  
Chaos was scared because she was un-aware of Cosmos coming and she didn't know about her powers but she had her gaming face on.  
  
Cosmos pointed her staff, " It's time you were vanquished for good! I will complete Serena's job and rid of you from the world!"  
  
The enemy didn't know whether to laugh or take that as an insult. She pointed to her monsters, "Go! Get them for your master!"  
  
But nothing happened. The monsters just stood there.  
  
"I order you all to go!"  
  
It was Chibi's turn to talk. Get this, she's not just saying her name anymore in this form!  
  
"They won't listen to you as long as we're here. They're ours now." She pointed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Was it just me or did I just hear Chibi Chibi talk?" asked Mai.  
  
"That squirt really did talk!" exclaimed Tristan. "And she grew up to be cute!"  
  
Duke agreed, " I'm going to happen to agree!"  
  
"Oh would you two get serious here?!" yelled Tea.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cosmos and Chibi held out their hands towards her and said in unison, " Go! Egyptian God Monsters! Obey your true and only masters! Vanquish Chaos once and for all!"  
  
Now the monsters agreed as they surrounded Chaos Ultemecia.  
  
Ultemicia became scared again but also smirked, " You can destroy me for good but you'll be destroying an innocent person's body !!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Cancel their attack now girls!" asked Yugi out loud.  
  
The girls didn't answer. They just had their serious faces on as they watched the monsters about to attack.  
  
When the monsters roared a series of flashes of lights surrounded everyone as they got down to cover themselves.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
But Joey didn't want the it to end this way. This was Serena's destiny?  
  
It was a flash back- (this was before Joey and Tristan met Yugi and they were bullies to almost everyone)  
  
It was a normal day for Domino High Students but as for Serena...  
  
She held up her paper that had and "F" on it. She sighed.  
  
It was suddenly snatched from her hand from blonde haired boy she knew all her life.  
  
"Hey! Give that back Joey!"  
  
The boy named Joey showed it to his friend with the pointy hair. "Look at dis, Tristan. Little Meatball head got another F!"  
  
"That's another grounding for her!" chucked Tristan.  
  
Joey was holding the paper up as Serena kept jumping to get it because she's not exactly as tall as he was but he enjoyed seeing his friend struggle to get things.  
  
"You guys are so OBLIVIOUS! AND DWEEBS!!" shouted another girl.  
  
Serena's cousin came up to them and grabbed the paper and handed it back to Serena. "One of these days you'll be the ones bullied on and who'll come save you then?" she jabbed them both in the stomach and walked away with Serena.  
  
"Man, that girl's tough! Who is she?" asked Tristan as he fell down holding onto his stomach due to loss of air.  
  
"She's Serena's cousin Reenie. Always wit' a attitude like dat, " Joey replied as he fell to the ground.  
  
Joey: (the present one) *thinking* "I couldn't believe how cruel I was to you back then. I mean, without you, I wouldn't be myself!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey was shaking her brother.  
  
"Joey! Joey! Wake up big brother!"  
  
Mai was kneeling next to her. "Wake up dweeb!"  
  
Joey woke up as they were on solid land. He looked around and realized it was the same landing site like last time. All wrecked and everything.  
  
Tristan, Tea, Duke, Seto, and Mokuba, Marik, Oidion and Ishizu were all fine. But there was a majority amount of the people missing.  
  
Joey got up and looked around. He ran over to a pile of rocks and started to lift them off. Serena may be in there!  
  
The rocks started to move and out under the rocks where everyone thought it was that "Chaos Ultemicia" girl, Jupiter, Moon, Mercury, Venus and Mars came out. Jupiter happened to be holding Ultemicia's body.  
  
Everyone was happy they were okay but Duke and Tristan were freaking out that Ultemicia was still alive!  
  
"Stop panicking you babies, " Jupiter started. "She's not evil anymore. Chaos is destroyed. This is a good Ultemicia now. "  
  
Everyone was relieved.  
  
Moon was coming down when she happened to trip when Duke catched her, " I got ya!"  
  
She stood up weakly. "Thanks"  
  
Joey walked up to her. "Where's Serena?"  
  
Moon looked down. "To be honest with you Joey, I'm not sure. It was like a big flash of light for us."  
  
A suddenly person came out from the rubble and it was little chibi chibi in her little girl form.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" squealed all the girls as they gathered around her.  
  
Joey grabbed Moon's arm and they walked towards the little girl. "Ask her!"  
  
"Alright! Sheesh! You could've asked!" Moon kneeled. "Chibi, do you remember what happened to Sailor Cosmos or Serena?"  
  
All the little one could answer was, "Chibi! Chibi Chibi-Chibi Chibi!" (After those monsters attacked there was a flash of light and I awoke here!)  
  
"Oh."  
  
"well?! What did the little tyke say?!" demanded Joey.  
  
Moon didn't look at him. She just said, " Chibi said all she remembers is that the Egyptian monsters surrounding Chaos and a big flash of light."  
  
Joey growled and pounded his fist on the ground. "Darn it!!"  
  
They heard a gasp from Ishizu and they all looked. A hand was sticking out of the ground!  
  
"That could be Serena!" Yugi suggested as they ran towards it.  
  
The boys removed the rocks and found out it was Eternal but the scouts started crying because of one thing was missing.  
  
Joey brought Eternal close to him. "What are you girls cryin' for? She's gunna be fine!"  
  
SS Mars plopped on her knees and pointed, " Her crystal...it's no more...she's really....gone!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" asked Mai, she was about to cry too.  
  
SS Mercury answered to them, "Her transforming brooch also contains her silver crystal and her life depends on that crystal and now that it's smashed there's no way to bring her back! "  
  
The boy that Serena had been friends with looked down at her unconscious face as the tears ran down.  
  
Tea cried, "She can't be gone!"  
  
"How exactly did she get that way?"  
  
SS Moon cried, "it's probably because summoning Sailor Cosmos caused her to sacrifice her life. Her destiny has been fulfilled you guys! She's gone with the planet!"  
  
As the girls cried, a mysterious glowing figure landed behind them.  
  
Joey turned his head and gasped, " It's you!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos was standing there with a smiling face.  
  
Tristan was all defensive. "And what are you smiling about?!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos told them in a calm voice, " No need to fret my friends. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain. "  
  
SS Moon stood up, " Sure it wasn't it vein! The world is fine now but she isn't!"  
  
"Why did you come in da first place?!" asked Joey's angry tone of voice.  
  
Sailor Cosmos pointed to him, " She wanted to make the world a better place for her friends and you Joey Wheeler. "  
  
He was speechless. But then he got even more enraged, " THE WORLD WAS ALREADY A BETTER PLACE AND THAT CHAOS WAS JUST A BUMP IN DA ROAD! BRING HER BACK TO ME NOW!!!"  
  
Serenity held her hands together. "Please Sailor Cosmos. We can't lose a good friend like her. She's been there for me when Joey hasn't. She's like family to me!"  
  
Tristan went in front of her, " You hear her and hear us! Bring back Serena now!"  
  
Duke nodded, " We won't get along with out her!"  
  
Tea was holding her hands together, "Please...bring her back...."  
  
Everyone was saddened as they were hoping Sailor Cosmos would hear their wishes.  
  
The goddess held her hands out and a sparkle appeared which turned into many sparkles. The sparkles then turned into a ghost like body of Serena's.  
  
Everyone gasped again in relief. She heard their pleas!  
  
Cosmos walked over to Eternal's laying body carrying Serena's soul. She looked at Joey. "This is the only time I'm allowing this to happen. If I am called upon again, I won't be so generous."  
  
Joey nodded and re-wiped his new flowing tears.  
  
Serena's soul was placed back into her body as then it came back to color and her eternal brooch's crystal reappeared already new.  
  
The Deity stood up and flew up. "Until we meet again." And she disappeared as she continued to fly up.  
  
Already knowing she was gone Joey looked back to his friend who was already awake.  
  
Eternal kept blinking until her eyes were fully open.  
  
It was a joyous moment to have their friend back and alive!  
  
She looked up at Joey who was looking back at her. Eternal slowly sat up to gain her sight.  
  
Serena then looked at her friends who were all gathered around.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina, even Mokuba (Seto already left the premises-you know how he doesn't like mushy enedings), Marik, Ishizu, Odion....and Joey....they were all worried about her.  
  
She looked at all of them again and smiled, " Hi guys!"  
  
SS Mars and Moon hugged her as everyone shouted, "Serena's okay!"  
  
"Don't scare me like that again cuz!"  
  
"We love you Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
and what a wonderous moment it was to have her friends around her and being loved. 


	13. What's happening after

Yay! Chapter 13!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Let's begin!!  
  
It's only been a few months(6) since the 2nd Annual Battle City Tournament ended in ruins some things changed between everyone.  
  
Reenie started hanging around Duke even though she doesn't want to be call his girlfriend or anything because he still has to get rid of those obsessive cheerleaders, she told him if he can get rid of them she'll consider going out with him. Duke tries his hardest but those cheerleaders don't want to leave!  
  
There's sighting around the city that Bakura and Ami have been walking together! I wonder what that could be up to, huh? (wink wink, lol) Could they be holding hands?  
  
Tristan is now over Serenity and guess who's he's onto next? Lita!! Whooo!!! (lol) Evidence?: he always walks her home and she obliges...hm...  
  
Mina and Raye went off to Egypt to visit the Ishtars and for some odd reason Mina took her infatuation from Kaiba to Mina. (*smirks*)  
  
Chibi Chibi was going to hang around for awhile so Reenie's ol Luna ball (yet she's 16 and still has it) and made Serena's family think Chibi as a little sister to Serena.  
  
& speaking of Joey and Serena...  
  
Joey was walking with his regular set of friends happily as he could ever be.  
  
Yugi looked up at him, "Wow Joey! You seem happier than any time!"  
  
Tristan growled, " That's because he's the only one out of our group of friends that has a girlfriend."  
  
Tea chuckled, " No way!"  
  
Duke scratched his head, " No way is right! I have one too!"  
  
Tristan looked at him if he was a puff of smoke, " Those cheerleaders won't leave you alone so as of now Reenie's still not your girlfriend. As for me! -I've been giving Lita obvious signs and she's still not picking them up!"  
  
Yugi chuckled at Joey, " You finally had to the courage to ask her!"  
  
Joey nodded happily. "Yup! We sort of have a date at da park in an hour but she's actually running around with Serenity and spending time with her first so-" he started running. "I'll see ya guys!"  
  
"I'm so happy for him." Tea smiled.  
  
Yugi smiled at the running Joey. "Me too, Tea. Me too."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a lot of laughter at the park. Little kids playing around and Serenity and Serena had hung themselves upside down on the monkey bars.  
  
Serenity laughed, " I hope the blood doesn't rush to my head! "  
  
" If you don't hang upside down for long!"  
  
"I'm really glad you're back Serena."  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too! I mean, I didn't want to leave this Earth and all my friends behind! That was cold-hearted and selfish. "  
  
She and Serenity flipped back up in sitting position and plopped down on their feet and started walking.  
  
"I mean there's so much to live for, " continued Serena. "Everything a person sees as they grow up here makes you attached and not wanting to leave it."  
  
"Like Joey is to you?"  
  
Serena blushed, " Sure you can say that."  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Girlies!" said a familiar voice from afar.  
  
Serena became annoyed as Mai Valentine came up to them.  
  
"Hi Mai, " greeted Serenity.  
  
Serena just grunted, "hello"  
  
She still didn't really like her because of all the sort of romantic comments she's been giving Joey through out Battle City and all of last week.  
  
"Couldn't find anything to do and decided to spend the time in the parks with little runts, huh? " Mai looked around. "Speaking of runts, where's Chibi? I saw this little perfect outfit for her and I wanted her to see it!"  
  
Serena, still annoyed, replied, "She should be with Reenie at Duke's Dice monsters shop."  
  
"Oh! Mai! Whatta ya doin' here botherin' these 2 gorgeous girls, Mai?" Joey asked as he walked up to them.  
  
Mai kept looking from Joey to Serena. Serena to Joey.  
  
Question Marks appeared on top of Joey's and Serena's heads,  
  
Mai just smiled and walked away, "I'll be going now!"  
  
Serena turned to Joey. "What are you doing here, Joey? You're still a half and hour early. "  
  
"Eh...I got bored. "  
  
"Then would you mind if Serenity hanged around with us?"  
  
Joey's face dropped. "What is she thinking? This is supposed to be me and her. A date with me and her. Not with me, her and my sister!" he thought to himself.  
  
Serena smiled and giggled. Serenity was also smiling.  
  
Joey wiped off his sad look and said, "Sure, why not."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Duke's shop, Reenie was holding onto Chibi in her arms and as she entered the shop, there was even more cheerleaders than before!  
  
Reenie sweat dropped and thought to herself, " There's even more than before! Do they grow bigger every time I come here?"  
  
The cheerleaders turned and started whispering to each other.  
  
"Oh, it's that Reenie girl that Duke's been talking about."  
  
"There's no way we'll be gone. Not until she's gone!"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Chibi herself sweat dropped, "Chibi-Chibi-Chibi! Chibi! Chibi!"(Maybe you should come back later)  
  
With a nervous chuckle Reenie nodded. She turned when she heard Duke's voice. "Reenie, wait!"  
  
He made his way through his fans and came up to her.  
  
"I keep telling them to go away but they just won't take no for an answer!" he scratched his head.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't come to visit you here anymore. "  
  
"That's right! " said one of the cheerleaders.  
  
Reenie's mouth had fangs on it which made Duke step back.  
  
"Maybe you could find some other successful man to stalk and harass!"  
  
Duke was laughing inside his head, "I can believe she's fighting for me! That means she really likes me!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh whatever, we're going." Reenie turned and went out the door but got stopped because there was a package in front of her.  
  
Duke looked, "A package? "  
  
Reenie frowned, " It's probably from one of your cheerleaders. "  
  
"If it was, why does is it addressed to Eternal and Super Sailor Moon?"  
  
Reenie looked back down. "It is addressed to us!" 


	14. Pegasus's Plea

Here we are! I just totally had a new idea for the second saga here.  
  
And this is where it all starts.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(a little note: I was thinking of making the communicator beeping like the power rangers one but oh well, lol)  
  
As Joey was walking around the city with his two favorite ladies, Serena's communicator beeped.  
  
"oh!!" Joey complained. "What now?! Can't they see you're out doing somethin'?"  
  
Serena ignored that and answered, "Yeah?"  
  
Reenie's image was one the communicator. "Get over to Yugi's house right away! There's a video here addressed to you and me and I think we should watch it."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Yugi's house, Serena entered followed by a very angry Joey.  
  
"Dis video better have a good explanation why it had to interrupt our time out!-"  
  
Tristan came up to him all sly, " Yeah, the date with your sister too."  
  
Duke also came up to him slyly. "Have you even kissed her yet?"  
  
Joey glared at them which Tristan and Duke had innocent looks on their faces.  
  
"I see no Lita or Reenie kissin' you two so shut your mouths!"  
  
He walked when Duke twirled with his hair, " I so too can get Reenie to kiss me."  
  
Tristan scoffed," Yeah, if you could get those cheerleaders away and you'll be fine. "  
  
Duke growled at him.  
  
"Go ahead and put it in Yugi," said Reenie.  
  
Yugi pushed the video in the VCR and pushed play as Tristan, Joey, Serena, Duke, Reenie, Tea and himself gathered around.  
  
Up on the screen, they didn't expect Pegasus showing up on there!  
  
Tristan and Joey screamed and hid behind the couch.  
  
"Pegasus!" Yugi and Tea said together in unison.  
  
Yami, appeared in his spirit form next to Yugi. "Pegasus? I thought they said he disappeared!" he exclaimed.  
  
A shocked Yugi nodded.  
  
"What's Mr. Pegasus want?" asked Duke as he looked at Reenie.  
  
Reenie shrugged, " how should I know?"  
  
Joey peeked, " What does he want?"  
  
Tea said, " Quiet guys! He looks serious!"  
  
Indeed he did.  
  
Pegasus had a serious look in his eyes. "Serena or Yugi. I hope both of you are watching this!"  
  
Yugi and Serena payed close attention.  
  
"As you can see I no longer have my milleniuum eye so I can't cheat or send people to the shadow realm or anything like I used to do! I've come to ask both of you a favor."  
  
"Favor?"  
  
"If Yugi declines I still want Serena to do it. I assure you Serena, if you agree to do this favor for me I swear to you, you and your cousin Reenie won't be sorry!"  
  
"Hey! How did he know about me?!"  
  
Pegasus continued, " Your race...the lunarians...they're still alive!"  
  
Reenie and Serena gasped.  
  
The others looked at them.  
  
Joey looked up, "What's he talkin' about? Lunarians?"  
  
Serena sweat dropped and looked at him with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"In Reenie's old home city of Saberhagen, there's going to be a duel monsters tournament but only for the ones who have the magic abilities. Serena and has her powers while little Yugi has his millennium puzzle so you two are legal to enter!"  
  
"Saberhagen? Does this mean I get to meet your parents if we go?" asked Duke.  
  
Reenie glared at him, "I don't think so Duke. Why do you think I was doing living with Serena for the past 10 years?" She turned back to the tv.  
  
Serena turned to Duke, " Her parents died so she lives with us."  
  
Duke looked like he made a big mistake.  
  
Tristan gave him a nudge, " Nice one, Romeo"  
  
Pegasus continued, " If you don't want to hear somebody else's plea!" he looked to his right and on screen made everyone go wide-eyed.  
  
"Mina?!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Yes. It's me! " Her clothes were different. Her new outfit was similar to what of Ishizu's but she still has her bow in her hair, and her planet symbol was on her forehead though you could hardly see it from her messy bangs. "You guys, he's not joking. It's Marik. His evil side is back. It got triggered again and he's possessed Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. They're his new mind slaves and they'll need Serena to set them free!"  
  
"What?!" came Joey as he raced up to the tv on his knees.  
  
Mina crossed her arms, " If you do accept, fly over to Saberhagen. Odion and myself will be waiting for you guys at the air port. "  
  
And the tape stopped. 


	15. Meet the New Mrs Marik Ishtar! And a Ree...

So glad you all could make it! I'm like updating like crazy here! But this is the last one before I eat.  
  
You'll love this one, remember how I described Mina wearing an outfit similar to Ishizu's?...*big grin* Just wait and find out! (I'm like laughing in my pants here)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
That night Serena and Reenie ended up packing and of course they were bringing Chibi Chibi and everyone else (excluding Serenity and Mai) would be packing right away as Serena's father would be dropping them off at the airport to meet the others.  
  
"Did you notice Mina's outfit?" Reenie asked as she was packing her shirts. "It looks like she's been living there!"  
  
Serena looked at her as she was rolling her socks. "Yeah! And what's weird is that, Raye and her left together only 6 months ago and they were only going to be there 3 months. Raye was the only one to come back and she just told us Mina wanted to stay for a little while! With no reason or whatsoever!"  
  
They both suddenly looked at each other. "Do you think?" they both said at the same time. They shook their heads and continued packing.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the air port, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Tea were already waiting. Mr. Moto was waiting for them as well.  
  
Joey started to grow impatient and looked at his watch. "When are those two getting' here?! We might miss our flight!"  
  
Serena was behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Joey froze.  
  
"Calm yourself, we're here."  
  
Joey turned and made a little scream. "Don't do dat!"  
  
Reenie was holding Chibi Chibi, "Come on guys. Lita's already waiting for us in Saberhagen."  
  
Tristan blinked. "Lita's there?"  
  
"Mina's like her closest friend in the group. Of course!"  
  
Duke nudged at him as Tristan scratched his face. "Looks like you get to try after all."  
  
"1st call for Flight 234 to Saberhagen City. 1st call for Saberhagen City now boarding."  
  
Yugi told his grandpa, " Well that's us grandpa!"  
  
Solomon smiled, (Hey, it's spelled a different way but I spell it this way), "Have a good times now kids! Duel well!"  
  
Serena waved, "Bye Mr. Moto!"  
  
"We'll see you in a couple of days, grandpa!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
How convenient! On the plane, they all sat together but they sat according to their seats which made a desperate-to-kiss-Reenie Duke all fluttered and angered because only Joey and Serena got to sit next to each other next to Chibi Chibi, Yugi, Reenie, Tristan, Tea and Duke.  
  
"This is awesome! " exclaimed a joyed Joey. "We're right in front of the tv!"  
  
Serena , the annoyed one, agreed with him sarcastically. "Yes. How lovely."  
  
Yugi turned to Reenie, "Hey Reenie. Are you going to feel weird going back to your old home town?"  
  
Reenie shook her head. "No not really. I probably won't really remember much since I was 5 years old when I left there." She looked up front .  
  
Tea looked at her, " You never really did tell us how you came to live with Serena, Reenie. "  
  
"Yeah!" Duke agreed. "Why don't you tell us while we wait for the plane to start?"  
  
Serena suggested, "Yeah, go ahead cuz."  
  
Reenie: Well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REENIE'S FLASH BACK~~~~~~  
  
(This part is in script form; Just this part!!)  
  
Reenie: *narrating* I hardly remember anything. I happen to be related to Serena by her dad's side so that's why my last name is also Tskino.  
It was a rainy day and a car drove up to a house. I was 5 years old at the time and all I heard was a woman's voice. I didn't know exactly what she said but all I remember was that I was walked up to a front door with a back pack and a note, she rang the door bell and ran back into her car and drove away. The door opened and it happened to be my auntie with a small Serena at the time. Not only later, 10 years from now, Luna would come to us and tell us we were actually related but also reincarnations.  
  
Little Reenie: *starts crying*  
  
Little Serena: mommy, she's crying!  
  
Mother: *picks up the note and starts reading* Please take care of our little Reenie. By the time you read this something may have happened to...oh! *teary*  
  
Little Reenie: *rubbing her eyes and crying*  
  
Little Serena: Mommy, can we bring her in?  
  
Mother: *nods and wipes tears* Bring her in and I'll get you two some food.  
  
Little Serena: Yay! *looks at her* Come on! *grabs her hand* *runs inside with her and laughs*  
  
Mother: *picks up her book back* *looks up and smiles to the sky*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duke, Tristan and Joey were all about to cry.  
  
"What a great story!" Duke said as he rubbed his eyes with his arm.  
  
"I neva knew you had it so rough!" Joey cried out and started hugging Serena.  
  
Serena sweat dropped and patted Joey on the back. She looked at Reenie nervously.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was all snuggly sleeping. Most of them though. Serena and Joey were sleeping on each other's shoulders, Chibi was sleeping in Tea's lap as Tea was sleeping too, Tristan was snoring, Yugi had a headset and was sleeping on the head rest, and Duke was just reading a book on his dice monsters game. Reenie was just trying to look out the window to see if they were close yet.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the Saberhagen airport, Odion was sitting with his (should I say step since Odion and this person were like brothers?) brother's wife (??!!!) and his nephew and Lita.(???!!!) {What da $%$&^?!!) (you'll hear about the story later) . Yes you heard me. I said wife and nephew!! Or son! Marik has a son god darn it! And Mina's the wife! It's really nine months on having a baby but I change it so ha! Odion would still be protecting Marik but he has new people to protect. Still Marik and Ishizu but now Mina and her son. No wonder...  
  
The gang got out and started looking around.  
  
Mina looked. "Hey! There they are!"  
  
Odion stood up and shouted, "Over here!"  
  
They all looked and smiled.  
  
When Serena saw she was shocked. Mina and a baby?!  
  
Mina held onto her playful baby who looked at the gang and turned and hugged it's mother.  
  
Joey asked confused, "Hey Mina..*sees the baby* What's up wit' da baby?"  
  
Mina didn't know how to tell them. "You guys...This is my son Caleb (I try to come up with a Egyptian name but that's the best I could come up!!) "  
  
Everyone's eyes widen.  
  
"Did you -: began Tea  
  
"-say-" continued Reenie  
  
"-son?" finished Joey.  
  
Mina smiled, "It's really a long story."  
  
Odion answered, " It's master Marik's son incase you're all wondering."  
  
"Wow! Who would've believed you and Marik, Mina!" sniggered Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Odds were I thought you were going to end up with Kaiba!"  
  
Mina glared at Joey. "No way."  
  
Joey jumped and hid behind Serena because he knew what Mina would do when she would get angry.  
  
Odion walked, " Follow me everyone. "  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the limo droved, Mina explained the story.  
  
" It all happened 2 months ago before Caleb was born. He came home one night, really injured and I think it had to be something about those scriptures he has on his back. He showed it to me where there was a cut and I touched it and he turned away. That's when I sensed that his evil side had returned. There was something about those scriptures that turned him back!"  
  
"And he took back his millennium rod and took over Super Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn so they can compete in this tournament?"  
  
Odion nodded, " We do not know what exactly turned Master Marik back the way he was but we're hoping Serena may help us. "  
  
"That's why you want Yugi and me to participate in this tournament?"  
  
Mina and Odion both nodded.  
  
"Ishizu's entering too...so is Odion so that makes 4 of you guys entering. Out of the 4 of you, 1 of you must face Marik and turn him back to the normal guy he was. "  
  
Joey held his fist up. "Don't you worry Mina. We'll get your husband back. But why can only Yugi and Serena join? I duel too ya know. "  
  
Odion answered for her, " We know that Joey. It's for people who happen to have mystical powers inside them."  
  
"but you don't have any power!"  
  
Reenie crossed her arms, "The ability to talk telepathically to another person is a mystical power. Do you have that?"  
  
Joey sighed and looked down. "No..a person can dream, can they?!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at a big mansion, a girl (looks exactly like Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho but has white hair and looks sort of tom-boyish) waited as she paced from the house to the gates. She saw the limo and waved at it.  
  
Yugi asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Reenie looked and smiled, " Goodness! It's Ryoko! "  
  
"Who's Ryoko?"  
  
"My sister!"  
  
All of them suddenly fell of their seats and groaned, "Sister?!"  
  
The limo stopped and everyone got out. Reenie came out fast and greeted the girl first. "Ryoko! "  
  
"Reenie!"  
  
They both gave each other a sisterly hug as Duke walked up to them.  
  
" I thought you didn't have a family, Reenie."  
  
"Did you say that sis?"  
  
"I told them I didn't know about mom and dad. But I have you and I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^ 


	16. The Magic Monsters Tournament!

Hello and welcome!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Let's do this thing!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
It was a rainy day in Saberhagen as everyone gathered in the mansion. Joey was really excited about all the food they had and everyone was chatting with each other before Odion could actually teach Yugi and Serena how the game of "Magic monsters" .  
  
Yami and Serena watched as Odion took Serena's deck.  
  
"It's a matter of understanding and control, " he began. Odion drew a card. "Concentrate on bringing the card to life. Any card. Say it's name- 'Dark Magician Girl! Come forth!'"  
  
A yellow circle appeared in front of him and out from the ground emerged the Dark Magician Girl and she giggled.  
  
Yami and Serena were both amused.  
  
Odion nodded, " That's how it's done."  
  
Serena held out her hand as she was going to touch The DMG's hand and the DMG was doing the same but she disappeared.  
  
"The same technique is used for magic and trap cards."  
  
Yami nodded. Serena nodded even though she still didn't understand. She turned to him. "You understand any of this?"  
  
"I do. Are you having trouble?"  
  
Serena sweat dropped as he should already know the answer.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the baby's room, little Caleb was being changed by his mother. She's trying to let him see the outside world as much as he can before they have to go back underground if Marik were to ever return to his regular self. But deep inside...she was afraid. Not just of what Marik is right now but how they're son might be when he gets his tomb initiation. Would the same thing happen to him as his father?  
  
Mina picked up her baby as it cooed softly. It yawned and as about to fall asleep. He was put down in his crib (if you really don't know who's mansion this is, it's Ryoko's-don't ask) as the mother started humming the (bare with me folks-I made it up) song Marik's mother sang to Ishizu and Odion when they were babies. She watched carefully as Caleb closed his little eyes and went to sleep.  
  
She re-applied his blanket on him and put one of the stuffed ragged animals that one of the Ishtar children had had when they were kids. With relief that Caleb was taken care of, Mina sat on an arm chair and thought about how the real Marik must be feeling inside that evil look-a-like of him.  
  
Some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in but be quiet, " ordered Mina.  
  
It was Caleb's auntie, Ishizu who had entered quietly.  
  
"Hi Ishizu," greeted Mina. "I would greet you but I'm sort of tired right now."  
  
"It's okay," she assured the blonde haired mother. She walked over to her nephew's crib and watched him sleep. "Sweet little Caleb.." she rubbed his head. "you're as good and safe here than near your father." Ishizu looked at a stressed out Mina. "I foreseen that you are trouble sister-n-law. About my brother, am I right?"  
  
Mina sat up. "Ishizu, I feel this is all my fault. I shouldn't have touched his markings on his back. I mean that's what triggered his evil side to come back again. And if our son wants to be a tomb (is it keeper? I forgot) keeper for the pharaoh, won't he have to go through the initiation?"  
  
"I am uncertain as of now."  
  
"Well I won't have it. I don't want my son becoming evil like his father. " Mina crossed her arms. " I just won't. "  
  
Ishizu walked over to her brother's partner (you know what I mean) and put a hand on her shoulder. "Caleb is the one who can choose his own destiny, Mina. But I told you, it's crucial that Caleb goes through the tomb keeper initiation IF he wants to. As for my brother..."  
  
She looked up at her.  
  
"We will find a way."  
  
"I really hope you're right."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryoko and Reenie started banging on pots.  
  
"Alright people! Let's go! Hop in the limo so we can go to the stadium already! "  
  
All of them rushed out of their beds, some yawning and stretching and piling into the car.  
  
Joey stopped and asked them, "Serena there yet?"  
  
"She should be coming out already, she's changing for the tournament," Reenie told him.  
  
"I'm ready," said a voice.  
  
They all looked and Joey was rather shocked.  
  
Serena just happen to be wearing what looked like a white goddess outfit with the hooked up on the legs sandals, a cape, and her moon symbol on her forehead. "Let's go!" she walked and once she was out of site, the girls and Joey started laughing on how goofy she looked.  
  
A hand came out of no where and grabbed Joey's ear and pulled him along.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was an awesome day to be at the stadium. A lot of people were gathered around to watch. And some un-expectants too.  
  
Serena, Yami, Odion, and Ishizu departed with the others as they made their way through the crowds to the players only section when they heard a girl voice call out to them. "Yugi! Serena!"  
  
Yami sweat dropped. "Is it me or does that voice sound familiar?"  
  
Serena turned and happened to see Mai walking towards them.  
  
"Just look for yourself, champ."  
  
Yami looked as Mai reached them. "Whoa! You guys are here to watch too?"  
  
Yami replied, " No, actually we happen to be contestants."  
  
Mai looked at all of them puzzled.  
  
"Serena, we're going to go inside," Odion said as he walked with Ishizu who happened to have her mouth covered.  
  
"You two are contestants? This should be interesting."  
  
"Indeed it should be."  
  
They all turned and saw none other than Seto and Mokuba Kaiba standing there.  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm only here because I heard there's a new set of cards here that these duelists have with them and I want them. " he walked as Mokuba scratched his head. "Good luck to you guys! Wait up bro!"  
  
Serena put a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Look Mai, we're going to go inside or else they're going to already disqualify us for not coming so if you want to look for the guys, just go in there and they'll see you."  
  
"Well good luck to you both!" she said cheerfully as she left.  
  
Serena suddenly yelled, " & DON'T FLIRT WITH JOEY!!"  
  
Yami had a nervous smile, " Let's go Serena."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both walked but they didn't know they were being watched.  
  
From the stadium roof, the possessed scouts happened to be watching and in between them was their master, Yami Marik with the millennium rod and the symbol on his forehead. He was looking down though in his mind he cackled to himself and the other scouts chuckled evily to response.  
  
But on the ground, of what they didn't know was that some body was watching them. And that certain somebody just happens to have a millennium item himself.  
  
(That's obvious who it could be.)  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	17. Super Sailor Uranus vs Ishizu

Disclaimer: If I either owned both of these shows I would actually put myself in there but sadly I do not....NOW GO READ THE CHAPTER!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sadly folks, this chapter shall be in script like how the series of YGO is drawn in different ways...but there'll be a book form next chapter.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the back area, there was a lot of duelists than Serena could think of who had magic power.  
  
Serena: *standing next to Yami* Wow, I never knew there were so many magic- users in the world here.  
  
Yami: *smiles at her(uh oh...could the pharaoh be flirting on Joey's girl? Lol) * Why, are you getting nervous?  
  
Serena: *nervous chuckling* Who said I was nervous? *crosses hands and sighs* Okay, maybe I am.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
TUTORIAL:  
  
Okay, some of you may be confused on how Odion explained how to play magic monsters but I hope this in-depth summary by myself will get through to you.  
  
What is Magic Monsters you say? First off-it's not copy-righted-I MADE IT UP!!! It's like a mixture of The Martial Arts Tournament with the Duel monsters game  
  
Okay, Magic Monsters-It's a tournament played with only people who would have any unique powers of their own. Even having the ability to fly is considered unique and you would be eligible to play. Such as Serena does have the ability to fly and others, Yugi has his millennium puzzle and Yami's going to play since he has powers too (it's that mind crush thing he does), Odion has telepathy, and Ishizu has her millennium necklace. Yami Marik of course has his millennium rod, and the other outer scouts have the ability to fly too plus their other powers. Are you clear with that one? You have to have some form of magic power to enter. That means if you're a witch you could enter too.  
  
Next is how it's played. All their duelist needs is their deck, a really good thinking mind, and of course their special magic ability. No duel disks are played or anything like that. It's like playing a just for fun game. You duel 5 cards to begin with. To Summon something-let's say a monster, you take the card, put it down on the ground and think about summoning the monster. Like Odion summon the Dark Magician Girl. The card on the ground will disappear and the monster will be summoned. When the monster is destroyed it is sent to the side in the persons graveyard. Meaning every monster that is sent to the grave yard, there would be a pile right next to them. It's the same idea for summoning magic and trap cards. For trap cards you just set it down right next to the monster. All goes the same for monsters in defense mode before they come out. And the same number of life points will go along with the game because every duelist shall start with 4000 life points. The winner of each duel shall collect the loser's rarest card.  
  
Now how they are selected and everything.  
  
Only high ranked duelists who happen to have mystical powers are invited here. Serena may not be high ranked you say? She beat a high ranker and her deck is high ranked. Pegasus may put a good name for her or too. Only 10 duelists are chosen out of the 50 that are invited because there's a semi-finals round before the tournament actually begins. There, they would automatically be paired up and duel until it's the final too. SO in this case it'll be Serena, Yami, Odion, Ishizu, Yami Marik, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and one other duelist. I really hope some of you people get this so far...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*up in the stands*  
  
Joey: These are was awesome seats! How'd we get such a good view all da way in da front?  
  
Reenie: *sits next to Duke* This is what you get when you know royalty.  
  
Joey: *scratches head* Oh yeah, dat's right.  
  
Tristan: Just be lucky your girlfriend's the future queen of the universe!  
  
Joey: She's da queen? I thought Reenie was da queen.  
  
Reenie: I'm the princess you dope. I only become queen when she retires or *pretends to decapitate herself* happens to Serena.  
  
Artemis: *sitting on the wall in front of them with Luna* This should be intersesting.  
  
Duke: Are you any part of the royal family Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: *waves her finger**nervous* no no no! I am a princess but I'm waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy back from Reenie who's the next in line.  
  
Duke: Could you still be queen during death?  
  
Reenie: Stop flirting with my sister please!  
  
Duke: I wasn't-Oh...  
  
Reenie: *Crosses arms*  
  
Duke: *thinking* "I don't believe it! She's jealous!" *looks at the stands*  
  
Reenie: *thinking*"He shouldn't be flirting with her, she's younger than Serenity for goodness sake."  
  
Rebecca: (uh-oh!) Princess Aeristotle!  
  
Reenie: *gets startled* EH?! *looks*  
  
Rebecca: *Standing with her grandpa**she has the older mature look, glasses and hair down* (excluding the teddy) *waving*  
  
Tea: Who's Aeristotle?  
  
Reenie: *sinks in her seat* That's my lunarian royal name.  
  
Joey: I thought your name was Reenie.  
  
Reenie: That's my Earth name dummy!  
  
Rebecca: *runs to them* I can't believe you're really here! Grandpa! She's really here!  
  
Hawkins: (I know his first name but I'm calling him Hawkins. Hopefully you'll know who I'm talking about) Princess...*bows* it's an honor to finally get to see you face to face.  
  
Rebecca: *holds Reenie's hands together* It's good to see you all too!  
  
Tea: Same here Rebecca!  
  
Mina: *holding Caleb* How'd you know all about Reenie?  
  
Rebecca: *sits with her grandpa in the 2 empty seats next to Lita* Aeristotle and Selenity are in all the fantasy and history books that my grandpa's been researching at this time!  
  
Joey: Selenity?  
  
Reenie: She means Serena.  
  
Joey: Oh...huh?  
  
Reenie & Mai: *both slap their foreheads and groan*  
  
Rebecca: I've always thought that grandpa said the lunarians are no more but he found out from Yugi's grandpa that one of his friends happened to be a meatball headed blonde haired girl or has the similar look of what Neo- Queen Selenity. And we figured both of you would be here too so we were right!  
  
Ryoko: Wow, big sis is more famous than I imagine.  
  
Joey: (this was like a new thing to learn to Joey) I neva knew my Serena was so famous! In all da books you say?  
  
Rebecca: That's right!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(the semi-finals already was over with and the ones that I mentioned earlier are the one who are going to the finals)  
  
The final 10 and some other loser duelists wanted to see who got matched up with who for the final showdowns. They are as followed:  
  
Uranus vs. Ishizu  
  
Serena vs. Saturn  
  
Marik vs. Odion  
  
Yugi vs. Pluto  
  
Bakura (they didn't know that bakura was here because they never saw him) vs. Neptune  
  
Serena: Odion, good luck with Marik. Try to get him back for Mina.  
  
Odion: *nods* Yes, I will try. *looks at Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: *smirking at the board*  
  
Odion: For Ms. Mina's and Master Caleb's sake.  
  
(I had a good laugh about this. Some of you who thought Mina was going to end up with Seto Kaiba, shame on you! Lol)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seto: *sitting with Mokuba 2 rows away from the gang*  
  
Mokuba: I wonder when the show's gunna start. *sees the gang* Hey!!  
  
*gang turns*  
  
Joey: Oh, it's money bags and money bags junior.  
  
Mina: *turns* Hello!  
  
Seto: *gasps* *thinking*"Why does she have a baby?!"  
  
Tea: What are you two doing here Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Seto wants to see all the rare cards that are into play and I wanted to see all the magic.  
  
Mai: I find that obvious. See which duelist he could buy the cards off of.  
  
Seto: I didn't really come here to have to socialize with all of you so if you wouldn't mind and turn around. The tournaments already starting.  
  
Joey: *gets angry* *about to lunge* Dat's it! Get your butt ova here so we can dance!  
  
Tristan & Duke: *both hold him down* Joey!!  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! May I please welcome you to Saberhagen's 35th Annual Magic Monsters Tournament!!!  
  
*crowd cheering*  
  
Announcer: If you all look in your hand books, the rules and regulations are all there so I hope you read so this tournament won't seem so confusing to you!  
  
Tristan: huh? Anyone get a hand book?  
  
Mai: *hands him hers* Here Tristan.  
  
Announcer: May I please introduce our first two competitors? Super Sailor Uranus vs. Ishizu Ishtar!!  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
Lita: Whoa! They already decided who'll go against who, huh?  
  
Mina: *annoyed* Read the hand book Lita. It says they have a semi-finals inside with no one watching.  
  
Lita: *sweat drops* *nervous chuckle* Oh really?  
  
Ryoko: Looks like this is one of the first of Evil Marik's dronies.  
  
Reenie: Poor Amara...  
  
Mina: They were probably taken by force and couldn't defend themselves.  
  
Rebecca: huh? What's do you guys mean?  
  
Tea: Long story short Rebecca, the outer scouts are taken over by an evil that returned and Yugi and Serena or your queen selenity have to beat them in order to beat marik and to avoid another attempt at taking over the world!  
  
Ending of that chapter! Yay! 


	18. Young Caleb longs for his father

So glad you can make it to chapter 18! I so stink at making dueling battles so there's going to be a battle scene in here and I'm good at those!! But while the battle scene is going on, I will have the gang's comments and how the opponents are so far.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
With the crowd of the people coming from the audience, Yami, Odion and Serena took started watching from the back area.  
  
As they were watching, Serena was having a few ideas in her head on how the scouts can return back to normal.....maybe....if they...saw...their queen? But it'll take a lot of power summoning her from the future.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Ishizu!" cheered Tea.  
  
"Chibi! Chibi Chibi!!(you can do it!)" cheered Chibi.  
  
Reenie was watching when she sensed something.  
  
"I know you can sense me Reenie..." said the voice in her brain.  
  
Ryoko sensed it too.  
  
"You too Ryoko..."  
  
Ryoko looked at Reenie.  
  
Reenie nodded.  
  
They both stood.  
  
Duke asked them, "Where are you two going? Aren't you going to watch the match?"  
  
Ryoko smiled at him, " Duty calls!" She suddenly got pushed by Reenie who was getting annoyed that she seemed to be flirting with Duke every time. "Let's go missy" And they both ran out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the duel was going on, the two sisters ran out outside the stadium to see who was calling them.  
  
"I wish you would leave him alone," began Reenie.  
  
"Leave who alone?"  
  
"You know who!"  
  
"Duke?? Why? I think he's kinda cute."  
  
"No he's not!!" yelled Reenie.  
  
Ryoko was surprised to see her sister angered.  
  
"Are-Are you jealous?"  
  
Reenie stopped.  
  
"Did you even listen to wait I said?"  
  
Her sister put up a arm up to her to stop her talking.  
  
"What is it Reenie?"  
  
Reenie turned and saw Super Sailor Mercury and Mars standing there with millennium symbols on their foreheads instead of their tiaras.  
  
Ryoko smiled, "It's the scouts!"....her smile was soon turned into a scared frown. She hid behind her sister. "Sis? What's going on? Why is it that Ami and Raye have weird marks on their heads."  
  
A Simple guy answered for them. It was a boy with white long hair and carrying the millennium ring around his neck. (yes folks, it's back!!) who had walked from behind them. Reenie recognized them immediately.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Yami Bakura just pointed and ordered his soldiers, " My sailor soldiers, attack Reenie and Ryoko!"  
  
The mind slaves nodded as they lunged towards them as he walked back to the stadium. (could he be the 10th duelist? )  
  
The sisters both flew up as the slaves stopped and flew after them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
An explosion was made as Lita was the only one to hear it. So did Serena.  
  
Lita immiediately got up and ran out.  
  
"Lita!" Tristan called out as he, Joey and Duke ran after.  
  
"Should we go?" asked Mai.  
  
Mina shook her head no.  
  
Serena took off as Yami called after her as he followed her.  
  
The battle between Super Sailor Uranus and Ishizu was the same.  
  
Uranus: 3500  
  
Ishizu: 1600  
  
It seemed like Ishizu was going to lose. But if she does, will she have a plan to return Amara back to normal?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Ryoko landed on her back hard as Reenie got blasted down.  
  
Lita came running in with the guys as they all stopped.  
  
"Mars and Mercury!"  
  
Serena stopped in the air. She panicked as she saw the millennium symbols on their foreheads.  
  
Lita growled, "That evil side of Marik has gone too far!" She was angry yet staticky. (when she's really angry she's gives off static-duh, goddess of thunder?) She turned to the guys, you guys better take Ryoko out of here."  
  
Tristan helped Ryoko up as the guys watched.  
  
The possessed Mars and Mercury made their fighting pose as did Reenie, Serena, and Lita.  
  
Mars lunged at Serena and Reenie as she grabbed their heads and pounded them into the ground as she flew.  
  
Joey and Duke groaned as if they were feeling the pain.  
  
Mercury took a swing at Lita but she jumped up and pounded her down to the ground.  
  
"Nice one Lita!" cheered Tristan.  
  
Serena got up and flipped onto her feet. "Lita! Reenie! Get those two pinned down some how! I have a plan!"  
  
Joey raised his hand in the air , " Yeah!! My Serena has all the brains of this operation!"  
  
Reenie and Lita were running towards the scouts as the two were doing the same.  
  
Reenie jumped first choked slam Mars and Mercury to the ground.  
  
Duke cheered, "Smart move Reenie!"  
  
They all ran over to her as the controlled Mars and Mercury struggled to get away.  
  
Reenie held onto one as Lita held on to the other-Serena kneeled and decided to do her mind crush spell(there's different kinds of mind crushes but this one is her own. She takes the evil out of their minds so they can return to normal) She held her hands over them as everyone watched in awe, Mercury and Mars started glowing as they were still struggling to get free. They stopped struggling and started to calm down.  
  
"No! I'm losing control on Mars and Mercury! " Yami Marik panicked to himself.  
  
Serena opened her eyes which made her friends around her gasp because she had no pupils.  
  
"Serena?" Yami pondered.  
  
"Mind Crush," said her echoing voice . The millennium symbols broke as the tiaras appeared back on the foreheads of her scouts.  
  
Her pupils appeared and she blinked as the scouts woke back up.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The first battle has ended and guess who won? Ishizu!! Good people always win! Or do they?  
  
Uranus stood there scared because she was the first one to disappoint her master.  
  
Ishizu walked up to her , Uranus looked up and with a flash of light from her necklace Amara fainted . The tiara returned which just had to meant Ishizu broke her brother's spell off of her. Odion ran out and carried Super Sailor Uranus as Yami Marik and his scouts watched in anger as 3 of his scouts were defeated.  
  
He glared at Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune. "Amara may have been freed from my spell but I have you three and the help of Bakura's spirit to help me rid of Selenity and the pharaoh! Saturn!"  
  
Saturn stepped up. "Yes Master?"  
  
"You're the one who is going up against Serena, you better destroy her or you'll have to answer to me!"  
  
The possessed Deity of Death nodded.  
  
Yami Marik turned back at the crowd. "Soon...-"  
  
But before he could continue what he was going to say, the sound of a familiar baby crying caught his attention. He looked and saw Mina cradle her baby because of the pacifier that dropped out of it's mouth.  
  
That made Yami Marik hold in incoming pain as the REAL Marik re-tried to come out. The millennium symbol on his forehead glowed and Yami Marik was in control again.  
  
Will someone ever free the real Marik?  
  
Read and Review! 


	19. Some one you didn’t expect

Hey yall...I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon, if I did, I would make Joey all mine!! Yay!! But sadly...I don't.  
  
~Script form! Wonderful!~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter name?-Some one you didn't expect  
  
Serena: *sitting in the back area hold her head in pain*  
  
Yami: *walks up to her* Are you going to be alright, Serena?  
  
Serena: Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a re-occuring headache from getting my head slammed down to the solid ground. Did Reenie bring the girls back to the mansion?  
  
Yami: *nods* Ami and Raye are resting with Ryoko and they should be fine. *hands her a couple of cards* Here.  
  
Serena: Who's that from?  
  
Yami: Joey wanted you to use some of his rare cards during your duel. He really wants you to.  
  
Serena: *takes the cards*(incase you're wondering which cards they were: Jinzo and his all time favorite! Red Eyes Black Dragon!- awe...kawaiii!!!!!!) Oh...*takes her deck and puts the cards in between and shuffles it* Tell him I said thanks.  
  
Yami: He'll be cheering for you .  
  
Serena: And for you too, ya know. Let's just hope we can actually finish a tournament without getting disrupted from anything.  
  
Yami: I quite agree. But how are you going to get the Sailor Scouts back to normal like you did with Mars and Mercury? That Mind Crush might be impossible to do.  
  
Serena: It takes a lot of energy from me, I know. But there is a way. *stands up* I know there is. *walks*  
  
Odion: Good luck my queen.  
  
Serena: *nods*  
  
SS Saturn: *walks up next to her*  
  
Serena & SS Saturn: *both looking at each other*  
  
Announcer: Would our next 2 contestants please come out?  
  
Serena & SS Saturn: *both walk out side by side*  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
Announcer: May I present-Super Sailor Saturn and our favorite lunarian by far....Neo-Queen Selenity!!! Or as her Earth name=Serena!!!  
  
Serena: *gets embarrassed*  
  
Mina: *cheering* Yay!!  
  
Baby Caleb: *laughing*  
  
Tea: Go Serena!  
  
Joey: Beat that that girl up!  
  
Tristan: *blinks* Is it me or does that girl looks like Tea?  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Mai: *looks* Hey, you're right Tristan! Same hairstyle, same eye shape. Do you have a twin sister we don't know about Tea?  
  
Tea: *gets annoyed* no I do not, Mai.  
  
Joey: *about to jump the wall**raises hands in the air* USE THOSE CARDS I GAVE YA TO GOOD USE SERENA!!  
  
Reenie: Joey! Sit down! You're embarrassing her!  
  
Rebecca: I can't believe it. Not only do I get to see the princess but I get to see the Queen too!  
  
Hawkins: Yes, it is exciting isn't it?  
  
Rebecca: Maybe we'll get to see her Selenity form!  
  
Joey: Huh? Whatta ya talkin' about, Rebecca?  
  
Rebecca: Not only was Selenity's silver crystal based on her life but it was the source of all her power!  
  
Reenie: That's right. I've seen her use the crystal to summon her own self from the future and she does look older and mature and stronger.  
  
Joey: *scratches head* You'll think she'll transform to dat person during her duel?  
  
Reenie: If only needed. But I seriously hope she wouldn't think of herself and do it because it takes to much energy transforming into her.  
  
Tristan: Are you saying she could go away for ever?  
  
Lita: Yeah right! It'll just make her utterly weak!  
  
Tristan: Well excuse me!  
  
Announcer: Duelists!!! We begin with Super Sailor Saturn!  
  
SS Saturn: *distorted voice* Fine. *draws her 5 cards* Ah...(remember, I made all of these monsters up but some you may recognize!) I put two cards down. *puts two cards down on the ground*  
  
*cards enlarge still facing down*  
  
SS Saturn: & I play!...Witch of the Black Forest in Defense mode! *puts cards down in front of her*  
  
*a yellow circle appears in front of her and a dark robed woman comes out of the circle*  
  
Witch: *opens her eyes*  
  
800/1500  
  
Serena: *puts card down* I summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode! (That's her favorite card for some reason)  
  
*DMG comes out of the yellow circle*  
  
DMG: *giggles*  
  
Serena: & I play 2 cards face down too. *puts two cards down*  
  
*2 cards enlarge still facing down*  
  
Yami: *watching with Odion and Ishizu*  
  
Yugi: *talking to him telepathically* There must be something strange going on! Why did Sailor Saturn play such a weak card?  
  
Yami: *talking telepathically to him* Marik must be planning something.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chibi: *sitting in Mai's lap* *cheering* Chibi! Chibi Chibi! (Good move big sister!)  
  
Reenie: C'mon!  
  
Seto: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Mokuba: Why would she play such a weak card in defense mode?  
  
Seto: *thinking*"Could she be really planning something? Serena's Dark Magician Girl would obliterate Saturn's Witch of the Black forest in one attack! "  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
~All the way at the mansion~  
  
Raye: *sleeping*  
  
Ami: *sleeping*  
  
Amara: *sleeping*  
  
Ryoko: *comes in* Why was I the one here to take care of them? I want to watch the match too! ...oh yeah! Tv! *runs out to the tv room* *turns the tv on**gasps* Serena and Saturn! Looks like Serena's losing.  
  
Diana: Sure does!  
  
Ryoko: And why would you agree with me? You're supposed to be on Serena's side!  
  
Diana: you too!  
  
Ryoko: *annoyed*Oh never mind. *thinking*"Cats are so complicated"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
As of now, 20 minutes had passed and Serena was losing big time!  
  
Serena: 300  
  
Saturn: 1800  
  
Tea: *holding her hands together* Serena's not going to have a chance! She's only to her last 300 life points!  
  
Mai: Come on girlie, I know you can do it!  
  
Joey: *speechless* *nods**thinking*"come on meatball head, you have to beat her to get rid of Marik's evil!"  
  
Serena: *hears Joey's thought* *looks at him*  
  
Joey: huh? *goofy smile and peace sign*  
  
Serena: *smiles back at him* *looks back at Saturn*  
  
SS Saturn: *smirking*  
  
Yami Marik: *watching with Neptune and Pluto* *thinking*"This is perfect! One more attack and Serena shall be destroyed! Hotaru, you have served your master well."  
  
SS Saturn: *distorted voice* Got any last moves before you're utterly and completely destroyed from the tournament?  
  
Serena: Indeed I do! *puts her deck down*  
  
SS Saturn: huh?  
  
Odion & Yami: What?!  
  
Yami: What is she doing?  
  
Ishizu: She's going to summon up her future counter part. To see if she can get through to the real Hotaru Tomoe. (did I spell that right?)  
  
Reenie: *slams her hands on the concrete*WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOND MEATBALL HEAD! PICK UP THOSE CARDS AND CONTINUE YOUR DUELING! YOU COULD STILL WIN THIS!!!  
  
Joey: LISTEN TO YOUR COUSIN SERENA!! PICK UP THOSE CARDS!!!  
  
Serena: *thinking*"Sorry guys, this is the only way" *holds hands to her chest* *closes eyes* *a silver crystal appears in between them* *holds the crystal up* *big flash of light engulfs her body*  
  
*gang panics*  
  
Yami & Odion: *both panic* Ah!  
  
*light disappears*  
  
SS Saturn: *Drops her cards*  
  
Selenity: *opens her eyes* *crystal absorbs to her headset thing*(if you know what that is, you'll know what I'm talking about) *looks at Saturn*  
  
Joey: *confused*  
  
Duke: Another Goddess of Beauty!  
  
Mai: That's unbelievable!  
  
Rebecca: It's Neo-Queen Selenity summoned from the future!  
  
Seto: What?!  
  
Selenity: *picks up her cards* *thinks*"I hear your plea Serena. I will try the best I can to get the original Hotaru to her regular self." *looks directly at her* Hotaru listen to me. You're under control of an ancient evil that wants to take over the world. Fight! This is your queen talking!  
  
SS Saturn: *holding her head in pain* *falls to her knees*  
  
Yami Marik: Slaves, cover your eyes!  
  
SS Neptune & Pluto: *both cover their eyes*  
  
Yami Marik: *holds his rod towards Saturn* I will not lose her!  
  
SS Saturn: *millennium symbol glows bigger* NO!!!!  
  
Selenity: *grunts* *points hand at Yami Marik* Leave her alone! *voice echoes*  
  
Yami Marik: *falls and knocks into Neptune and Pluto* Ah!  
  
Selenity: *looks back at SS Saturn*  
  
SS Saturn: *opens her eyes with pupils* huh? *looks around* Where am I? *looks at Selenity* Who are you?  
  
Selenity: A friend.  
  
Reenie: *stands up* Hey Hotaru!!  
  
SS Saturn: *looks up at her* Reenie? What are you-  
  
Reenie: It's good to have you back my friend!  
  
Selenity: Red-Eyes-attack the rest of Saturn's life points!  
  
Red-Eyes: *roars**energy wave appears in it's mouth* *sends*  
  
SS Saturn: *scared**covers herself and screams*  
  
*big light explosion*  
  
*explosion fades*  
  
*monsters disappear*  
  
Announcer: With that wonderful show, it seems that Serena is the winner!  
  
SS Saturn: *unconscious*  
  
Selenity: I did you job Serena. I will always be here to help you. *closes eyes* *glows**turns back to Serena* *dizzy**panting**faints*  
  
*gang panics*  
  
Joey:*runs with Duke, Reenie, Tristan, & Lita* Serena!  
  
Yami: *runs with Odion and Ishizu*  
  
Reenie: *runs over to Saturn with Duke and Tristan* *shakes her* Hotaru, Hotaru are you alright?  
  
Tristan: *checks her pulse* She still has a pulse so she's fine! Put her on my back and we'll take her to the medical tent.  
  
Reenie & Duke: *both lift Saturn on Tristan's back*  
  
Joey: *sits Serena up* Serena, talk to me babe!  
  
Yami: Serena! Are you alright?  
  
Serena: *not waking up*  
  
Odion: My queen!  
  
Tea & Mai: *both teary*  
  
Mina: *teary* Oh no!  
  
Baby Caleb: *puzzled(you know at sad times like these some babies don't know what's going on, lol)*  
  
And that's the end of this long one! 


	20. Reenie's Plan

Back from school and ready to go!  
  
Disclaimer: For your enjoyment, I do not own YGO nor SM. Go ahead and laugh already!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena woke up and noticed she was in a room. She could tell she wasn't in the medical tent at the stadium so some one must've brought her back to the mansion. She sat up and saw Ami reading, Amara and Raye watching the tv and Hotaru resting.  
  
Ryoko carried a tray with a tea cup on it and walked over to her. "Hey! You're up! About time too!"  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They're at the stadium silly. Joey and Yugi rode over here with you and Hotaru, Joey insisted on staying but I told him go back to the stadium. " She put the tray down and gave her the cup. "Drink this."  
  
Serena obliged and took it. She took a sip an realized it was herbal tea. She sipped again and asked, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Raye looked over at her, " Odion and Evil Marik are dueling right now! And it seems that Odion is going to lose because some how, the Evil Marik has the Egyptian God card "Obvelisk the Tormenter'. "  
  
"oops. He lost!" exclaimed Amara.  
  
Serena gave the tea cup to Ryoko and climbed out of bed and ran over to the other girls. She looked and she was surprised. Odion did lose!  
  
Ami closed her book and joined them. "Oh my goodness! It must've been the shock of the god card! Odion's unconscious!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mina hated to see family in trouble so she gave Baby Caleb to Lita and flew over the edge.  
  
Lita was dumb founded as she held onto Caleb. All of a sudden, he started crying loudly.  
  
Lita started swinging him from side to side, trying to calm him down as the others plugged their ears because of high pitched. It was like a link to his father. Caleb sensed his father's pain.  
  
Yami Marik was smirking as he was walking back to the back area but as soon as Caleb's cry entered his ears, he started to loose control again. His spiky hair kept turning from spiky to regular as the symbol on his forehead was flickering, a person could tell that the real Marik was still inside fighting so he can be with his son. But yet, the cry didn't work. He regained his evil self and kept on walking.  
  
Yami gasped.  
  
"Did you see that Yami?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Yes, I did!" replied Yami telepathically to his holder.  
  
"It looked like the real Marik was trying to break through just because he heard Caleb crying! He's still fighting!"  
  
Yami nodded. " His evil side still doesn't have full control over him. There must be a way to rid of his evil for good."  
  
Mina and Ishizu brought Odion inside when Ishizu assured her, " I'll take him" and away they went to the medical tent.  
  
Mina stood there and watched them walk away as Yami came up to her.  
  
"Are Odion going to be alright?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Yes, he's unconscious but should wake up soon." She turned to him. "You're up against Super Sailor Pluto. " She raised her thumb as thumbs up. "Good luck!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
She was smiling at him as she notice Yami Marik standing with his 2 left possessed scouts. She looked over at him as did Yami.  
  
"I'm gunna go now. Everyone'll be cheering for you at the stands." Mina then walked away.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rebecca was over-joyed on seeing a monster that huge! "That was so intense! I've never seen such a really powerful monster in my life!"  
  
Reenie sweat dropped and muttered to herself, " Then you must not be a very big duelist fan."  
  
"Next is Yugi vs. Super Sailor Pluto! Is there any back round information you can tell us, Reenie?" asked Tea.  
  
Reenie put a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "She's known as the guardian of time and she's the closest thing to my future cousin queen because it was her who assigned Trista as the guardian of time for eternity. So Her deck should be consisted of any type of cards with time elements."  
  
Joey blinked. "You mean Serena's future self assigned Pluto to be the keeper of time?"  
  
"That's what I'm saying...hey! If she saw her queen she would turn to normal too!"  
  
Mina already flew up and took Caleb.  
  
Lita shook her head no.  
  
"I don't think so Reenie. You remember how it tired Serena out last time when she was dueling Saturn? She'll need to recharge and even gain some more power if she would to do that."  
  
Reenie looked up. "Unless..." She stood up and grabbed Chibi from Mai's lap. "I'll be back!"  
  
"Chibi!!(help me!!)"  
  
"Where's she going off to?" Duke asked.  
  
"She wonders off in her own ways," replied Lita.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the mansion, all the girls were gathered around the tv.  
  
"Yugi and Trista are next," started Amara. "I wonder what Yugi's strategy is."  
  
Serena on the other hand was changing back to her original outfit.  
  
Ryoko looked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gunna fly back to the stadium, after Yugi duels its going to be another one then the final finals. You other scouts should stay here and watch it from the t.v." She opened the window, saluted to her friends, powered up and flew out the window.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Indeed the next duel would be with Yugi(yami) and Super Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Come on Yugi!" said Tristan.  
  
"You can do it Yuge!" cheered Joey.  
  
"We're all with you!" yelled Tea.  
  
Baby Caleb was googling (that's new baby talk as he was cheering for whoever was playing) as Mina cheered too.  
  
The Duel began as Yami assumed the first advantage.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena was flying through the clouds as she remembered seeing Mina's face as she stared at Yami Marik. "Poor Mina, " she thought to herself. "Seeing her husband go through his torture and she can't do a thing about it...." her eyes widen as she continued, " Wait! I got it! If this won't work, nothing else will!" she stopped and a cell phone appeared in her hands. She started flying again as she dialed, and put the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Yes, Maximillion Pegasus please....It's Serena Tskino, Neo-Queen Selenity.....yes Pegasus, it's Serena. Listen, can you do me a favor?..."  
  
(What idea could she have?)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami:2600  
  
Pluto: 2900(?!)  
  
This were looking grim as the crowd was cheering and Yugi's friends were cheering for him more than ever.  
  
Reenie peeked from the back and looked back at Chibi. They walked behind any area where no one could hear. She kneeled and said," Listen to me Chibi," she started. Reenie held her hand out and out of no where popped her Luna-P ball. "Pluto remembers me well when I was a little girl. My Luna ball will transform you into my 6 year old, old self and I want you to try to get her attention and make her remember who I really am. Alright?"  
  
Chibi nodded," Chibi! Chibi! Chibi-Chibi-Chibi! Chibi Chibi!(II'll do my best !)  
  
Reenie stood up and held her ball up. She threw it up and shouted, "Luna P! Make Chibi Chibi my exact image at 6 years old(I know her ball can't do that but hey, it's my story) !!"  
  
Pink smoke popped out of the Luna-P and shrouded Chibi Chibi. This little girl wasn't scared at all! Once the smoke cleared, there, standing in front of teenage Reenie was Reenie at 6 years old. (With the odangos and everything!)  
  
Reenie squealed in joy. "Great! You look exactly like me!"  
  
The mini-Reenie replied, "Chibi! I mean cool!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what you're going to get used to Chibi, you can't say Chibi while you're in that form, try to talk like me. Now go peek and get her attention!"  
  
"Right! Hey, I did it big sister!" the fake mini-Reenie walked over to the entrance to the ring as Pluto and Yami were dueling.  
  
The score now was:  
  
Yami: 500  
  
Pluto: (still) 2900  
  
Yami looked like he had no choice, he drawed his next card and (dum dum dum!!!!) it happened to be Slifer the Sky Dragon. ( I wonder who still had Ra and how Marik got back Obvelisk? Does Joey still have Ra? )  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hotaru was finally awake as they saw Slifer being summoned.  
  
"Whoa! That's a really bigger card that Obvelisk!" commented Raye.  
  
"Hey!" Ami was the first to notice the little pink haired girl waving. "That girl looks like Reenie at 6 years old!" but then she saw the real Reenie peeking. She gasped, "Is that Chibi Chibi?!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena was flying and she stopped in shock as she saw the darkness surround the stadium gather and a red dragon floating there.  
  
"Yami must've summoned Obvelisk!"  
  
She re-powered up and flew as fast as she could to see who was actually winning.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The possessed Pluto was cowering in fear as a certain little girl's voice was calling out to her, "Luna-p!! Sailor P!! Hey!!"  
  
Pluto looked and gasped in shock.  
  
Little Reenie was waving at her.  
  
Tea leaned forward, " Who's that little girl?"  
  
Joey squinted, " Dat's Reenie at 6 years old!"  
  
"What?! " Said Joey and Tristan together.  
  
Rebecca re-adjusted her glasses, "That's Aeristotle?"  
  
"I remember her wit' does odango's in her hair!"  
  
Mai stood up, " But that can't be Reenie!"  
  
Mina sensed a different energy coming from the girl. "That's right. It isn't her. "  
  
The gang looked at her.  
  
"Some how, Reenie's Luna-p ball reflected the image of Reenie as a 6 year old girl onto Chibi Chibi as Pluto was really close to her from the future and when she was small. That must've been her plan all along!"  
  
"Hm...Reenie's smart, but yet she was a cute as a 6 year old. "  
  
"Small Lady?" muttered Pluto.  
  
"No!" shouted Yami Marik.  
  
The symbol broke off of Pluto's forehead and her tiara reappeared on her forehead. She gained consciousness and looked around. "What's going on?"  
  
Lita stood up and yelled, "Trista! You were under the control of an evil guy! Reenie made you pull through! Let Yugi attack you and it'll be all over!"  
  
Tristan looked at her as if she was the savior of all the right things.  
  
Still Pluto didn't understand but she nodded any way. She turned to Yami and said, "Yugi, I'm clueless on what's going on, but do what Lita said. Attack me! I'll be fine!" Her staff appeared in her hands.  
  
Yami nodded. "Slifer, Attack!"  
  
The big red dragon(it looks like a dragon to me!) attacked and there was a big light explosion.  
  
The light fades and Pluto's barrier went down.  
  
"And from that awesome attack from Yugi's Slifer the Sky dragon, Yugi Moto is declared the winner!"  
  
A cheer from the crowd came as Yami helped to walk Pluto inside.  
  
In the back area, the mini reenie walked up to the real Reenie. "How was that?" it asked.  
  
Reenie held a thumbs up. "Great job! You can return to your regular self Luna ball!" With another big puff of smoke, Luna-P had returned and so did Chibi Chibi!  
  
Review folks!! 


	21. No more memories

Yay, while I'm here it's time for Chapter 21 time!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Serena flew in there 30 minutes later, (she's still kind of weak from summoning her future self, usually when she flies it takes like 10 straight minutes)(yes, I may have said that she was near the stadium but she was far away) she saw flashes of light, meaning the last opponents must be fighting each other. Neptune must be fighting.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The gang was still shocked that it was Bakura and his millennium ring in there that beat Neptune!  
  
Yami Bakura smirked as the crowd cheered and that the announcer declared Bakura the winner. He walked back to the back as Yami Marik smirked back at him.  
  
The announcer's voice boomed, " Before we begin the finals of the finals, there will be a 30 minutes intermission to give our duelists time to prepare!"  
  
Joey stood up. " I could take this time to go visit Serena and see how she's doing."  
  
Mai suggested, "I'll go with you."  
  
Suddenly Serena flew by them like a big jet as their hair flew back and stayed that way.  
  
A nervous chuckle came from Tristan, " I think she's well and recovered."  
  
Serena stopped and realized she needed to talk to Mina because she is part of the plan. She flied back and floated upside down towards them.  
  
They were all just frozen there because of freaked out-ness.  
  
"Hey Serena," greeted Joey as his eye was twitching.  
  
"What's up! Mina, I really need to talk to you so leave Caleb with Lita again."  
  
Lita's eyes widened, " WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh sure, here Lita, take care of him for a bit would ya?" She handed Caleb to a eye-twitching Lita. "You're a pal Lita!" The both blondes flew away together to the back area.  
  
Baby Caleb was cooing as Lita looked down.  
  
Tristan looked at her. "You're really popular with the boys, Lita."  
  
Lita glared at him and held a fist up. "What was that Tristan?!"  
  
Tristan stepped back in fear.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls gathered around the back corner as Yami was over-hearing.  
  
Mina scratched her head. "Are you sure? You think it'll get him back to his original self? "  
  
Serena nodded. "yup, I called Pegasus and he's already ready. All we need is your consent. Evil Marik wouldn't know what hit him."  
  
Reenie scratched her head. "You think it'll work though?"  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah."  
  
The guys from the stands came to visit them at the back.  
  
"I'm glad to see my meatball head feeling better!" said Serena's guy.  
  
"I'm feeling better alright and ready to duel!" She looked at Joey and grunted that Mai was standing so close to him.  
  
Mai complimented, " That was a pretty impressive trick back there Reenie. How on earth did you think about that? "  
  
Serena patted Reenie on the shoulder, " I saw that on the tv with the other girls! You knew Trista still remembered you when you were little ! "  
  
Duke helped Serena up. "I guess you're not Small Lady anymore huh?"  
  
Reenie glared at him. "If you call me small lady again, I swear I'll deck you one."  
  
Duke whimpered in his scared self.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
30 minutes had passed and the competitors were randomly matched up as followed.  
  
*Serena vs. Yami Marik (no surprise there)  
  
*Yami Bakura vs. Ishizu  
  
Since the last person doesn't have an opponent, the winner of the first duel shall go against him and the winner from that duel shall go against that person from the 2nd duel.  
  
Joey stood there against the wall in fear on what might happen to Serena when she faces the evil Marik.  
  
The people behind him were trying to see.  
  
Tristan kept looking from those people to Joey. "Uh, hey dude, if you could just sit down the people behind you should be able to see."  
  
Joey sat down with out a word.  
  
Reenie looked at him with concern. "What's the matter Joey?"  
  
Mai looked at him with concern himself, " Joey, don't worry about Serena. She can handle herself in this big of a duel. She has your rare cards therefore she won't lose and she'll get the real Marik back! " she blinked and looked at the empty seat between Tristan and Reenie. "Speaking of Marik, where's his wife?"  
  
Reenie happened to be holding Caleb replied, "She said she wasn't really feeling good so she went back to the mansion to rest. I told her I'll handle Caleb so she's fine." Reenie looked down at Caleb and thought to herself, " What a big lie. Come on Serena..I hope your plan works..."  
  
The announcer's voice came up , " We're back from our 30 minute intervention and we're at the beginning of our finals finals round! Please welcome back our duelists...Serena Tskino vs. Marik Ishar!!  
  
The crowd cheers as Serena's friends cheered for her. Yami, Ishizu and Odion watched from the back as the two duelists took their places at both of their sides of the fields.  
  
"Duelists you may begin with our Queen starting first!"  
  
Serena drew her first 5 cards, "Fine."  
  
The next few voices she heard made her almost trip over of the embarrassment.  
  
"Come on Selenity! You can do this!" cheered Rebecca.  
  
"Show that recurring evil who's boss girlie!" shouted Mai.  
  
"We're all with you doll-face!" shouted Serena's boyfriend.  
  
Serena got to herself and yelled at them, "OKAY ALREADY!! I KNOW THAT! LET ME DUEL IN PEACE!!"  
  
The gang sweat dropped. Yup, they embarrassed their friend alright.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there and chat or are you going to face me and accept your defeat Selenity?" sniggered Yami Marik.  
  
Serena got angered quickly. "HOLD YOUR HORSES BUCK-O!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the girls back at the mansion went back to sleep during Yami Bakura's and Neptune's duel except for Ryoko who just hooked Michelle onto a respiratory and she reapplied the blanket on Trista. She glanced back at the tv and noticed that Serena and yami Marik already started their duel with already . But, Ryoko noticed something..Serena acted like she really didn't know what was going on. She was looking all around the stadium like she was wondering where she was at.  
  
"oh no..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The crowd was cheering and Serena had no idea what was going on. (Sounds familiar guys?) Yami Marik already has his invincible monsters on the field and all Serena had was her Magician of Faith and Jinzo. "What's going on here?" Serena asked herself.  
  
Reenie yelled, "What are you doing just standing there cousin?! ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Serena looked at her, "What did she just say? She looked at Yami Marik, his monsters, her monsters on the field and her deck. "What kind of game is this?"  
  
The gang gasped.  
  
"Did she say-" Began Tristan.  
  
"What game is this?" finished Yami.  
  
Mai gasped real loudly. "Could that evil side of Marik be using that same trick he used on me during the first battle city tournament?! " She asked her self in her mind.  
  
"Draw a card Serena!"  
  
"oh, I know what that means! But okay, " Serena drew a card and it happened to be a magic card. She looked at the situation slowly and she put down that card, " I guess I put this magic card face down."  
  
The magic card that was faced down enlarged and sat next to Jinzo. Suddenly, Serena felt something slipping away. An image of a girl that looks like Hotaru slipped away from her.  
  
"Keep going Serena! You're doing great!" shouted Tea.  
  
Serena looked at her. She couldn't recognize that girl at all. "Who's she? Is she a friend of mine?"  
  
"Stop playin' Serena and go!" ordered Joey.  
  
"Alright..." She turned back to Yami Marik and said, " I guess I'll pass."  
  
As Yami watched , Yugi just had to say something. "Hey! I think I'm remembering this same type of strategy! Remember at the first Battle City Tournament, The Evil Marik used a strategy against Mai when every card she played , it would be an ounce of memory that was on every card?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened. He replied to Yugi telepathically. "You're right! He's using a mind erasing spell against Mai that he's using against her! That's why Serena doesn't know what she's doing!"  
  
With a monstrous blow from one of Yami Marik's monsters, Serena's life points went from 3500 to 1900. Yes, it was that big of a chunk.  
  
Her friends were surprised. Why would she let herself lose?  
  
"I don't get it!" Tea started. "Evil Marik hasn't had anything done to his life points yet Serena didn't even think of a way to defend herself."  
  
"Your right Tea," Tristan agreed. "It's like she forgot how to play duel monsters!"  
  
Reenie eyes widened in realization on what was happening to her blood cousin. "If she's starting to forget what she knows, she better play that card before she loses it all or else...all is lost!"  
  
"Gosh, " Serena scratched her head. She drew up another one and raised her eyebrows. "What a funny looking monster. " She skimmed her hand to see if there was anything she could use. "I'll play this one called "Strider, the beast of the moon in defense mode." She put down that card and that card enlarged right next to the magic card she laid down . Again, she had another thing pulled away from her. It was the memory of who she is and where she's lives and what she is.  
  
Serena put her hand on her head as if she was going to faint. "I end my turn."  
  
That made the crowd angry and they started booing.  
  
Joey and Reenie were up on their feet standing towards the crowd yelling at them.  
  
As they were yelling, Seto crossed his arms and thought to himself, " What is Serena doing? I know she duels better than this. Better than Yugi himself. She's acting like she's just playing the game for the first time!"  
  
Rebecca was speechless. One of her idols was losing!  
  
Yami Marik attacked again and Serena lost more life points. Now they were down to her final 1000.  
  
Serena ordered for Jinzo to attack but he immediately got destroyed by one of Marik's traps which caused her 300 life points and another piece of her memory. This time it was about all the people she met, her family, Reenie, Chibi, Duke, Mai, the Istars Tristan, Yami, the outer scouts, the inner scouts, Serenity, Tea. Everyone.  
  
Serena held her head in pain again as if that mind erasing thing was actually bouncing her brain up and down.  
  
"Serena!!!!" yelled Yami as his voice echoed in her head.  
  
She turned and looked at him with a confused look. "Do I know you?"  
  
Yami gasped.  
  
Now...all that was left in Serena's mind...was...well, Joey. What'll happen? 


	22. Gone?

Alright, when you get done reading this chapter, there will be a little thingie that'll need some opinions because this ending of this chapter won't be so good. (sorry!!)  
  
Serena looked back at her cards and forgot why she was here. "Hey, what am I doing here? What are these? Some kind of pictures?" She kept talking to herself as Yami Marik was making his move, he played a card which appeared behind her and chained her arms together and chained her legs together. "Hey! What's this? I didn't do anything to you! Did I do something?"  
  
Tristan was way speechless. "Why does this look like your duel Mai?"  
  
Mai sat back in shock, "Because it is! "  
  
Joey eyes were widened, " If it is, then that means-her memory's disapperin'!! That must explain why she doesn't know what she's doin'!"  
  
Reenie was scared for her cousin. In at least 1 more attack she would be done for.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The other girls woke up and (all of them) were gathered around the tv. The were all in shock.  
  
Amara was furious. "That Marik! " she pounds her hand to the ground. "He's using that darn millennium rod as every card Serena plays she loses a memory!"  
  
Ryoko had sweat dropping because of her concern for her cousin. "I wish there was something she could do! I wonder what memories she has left?"  
  
They watched again in fear as they saw (Just to tell you guys, the only rules in this game is that you can summon as many monsters onto the field as you want meaning if you have Egyptian god cards you can summon both but you still have to sacrifice monsters to summon them up. Confused? Don't ask me ) Yami Marik summon not one but both Egyptian cards. Obvelisk the Tormentor and The winged Dragon of Ra (after the 2nd battle city tournament, Yugi was allowed to keep Slifer but the other two went back to Egypt and that's how Marik got them...)  
The sky was dark, and the crowd was all scared.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reenie sat back down and cried, " NO SERENA! "  
  
Joey was shaking because he was scared of what was going to happen.  
  
"Obvelisk and Ra! Attack the rest of her life points and destroy Neo-Queen Selenity once and for all!"  
  
They were about to send their energy waves as Yami, Joey, and Reenie ran over to Serena. Reenie stepped in front of them as did Yami for protection. Joey kneeled next to a puzzled Serena.  
  
"Serena! Try to get yourself out of here! "  
  
The one he called Serena blinked.  
  
"Hey, is that my name? " she chucked. "She squinted and asked, "Who're you?"  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. He was angry yet scared. He put his hands on her cheeks . "Come on, doll, I won't let you forget me. Remember! Remember your child hood! Your friends! Your family!"  
  
The girl grunted but made a tired look. "Gosh, I don't know if I can. "  
  
"Joey!" yelled Yami.  
  
Joey turned and looked as the blasts headed towards them. "No! You won't hurt Serena!" Joey yelled.  
  
Another confused look appeared on the girl's face.  
  
Reenie was ready to block. She held her hands up as the she tried to struggle to deflect the blast. Her moon symbol appeared on her forehead as she was straining but the momentum was too extreme to hold it. She fell back as Yami, Joey, and herself got all affected as the girl named Serena looked on at horror. She was scared so she started crying. "Why are you doing this?! They didn't do anything to you!"  
  
The light explosion disappeared and the wall behind Serena did too. The affected ones fell as the girl came up to the one who seemed to know her.  
  
Announcer: I'm afraid I'm going to declare Marik Ishtar as the winner!  
  
The girl shook the ones who protected her. "Hey! Are you guys alright? Wake up!"  
  
The mysterious Evil Yami Marik walked up to her as he held the millennium rod up to her. She looked up in fear as Odion and Lita both ran towards them.  
  
He glared at the two of them and they were paralyzed in place.  
  
Yami Marik then re-pointed the rod at Serena as she cried out loud. "NO!!!!!!"  
  
A black hole appeared on the bottom of her and she disappeared just like that with the black portal closing up behind her.  
  
The crowd gasped as so did the tv viewers at home. Where did he just send her? Where is Serena?  
  
That's the end of that because I seriously need some opinions before I write the next chapter. I don't want to give the whole idea away but this takes place with just Serena as the main character and the aftermath of the Magic Monsters tournament. Just review this story like any other person and tell me which one is your favorite out of these suggested names.  
  
*Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*Card Captors  
  
*Slayers  
  
*Pokemon  
  
*still Yu-Gi-oh  
  
*DBZ/GT  
  
*all of them  
  
Don't ask me why. I can't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise when I get the opinions or votes. And do them quickly!! 


End file.
